Two Different Worlds
by JustTheRealMe
Summary: Kim Crawford never imagined that she would have to be the one to try and break a curse that had been said to be be unbroken. She had never imagined that her simple, normal life would turn into an everyday fight with supernatural creatures. But mostly, she had never imagined herself falling in love with one of those creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this story is really different from everything I have ever written before so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I am not proud to announce that I do not own Kickin' it :( **

I woke up due to my phone blowing off. Lazily I extend my arm and reach for the object that had only a few seconds ago ruined my peaceful sleep. Without even bothering to open my eyes I answered rudely.

"What?!" I snapped at the person on the other end.

"Well, hello sexy!"

Shit. My eyes went wide in realization and I almost jumped out of bed, the cold wind hugging my bare skin, making me shiver. I ignored the feeling of lack of warmness and concentrated.

"What the hell to do want, Brody?" I said, not bothering to sound even a little nice. Why would I anyways?

"Another chan-" He started but I cut him off. I was sick and tired of his lame excuses and I really just wanted this conversation to end on the spot. I definitely didn't need to start my day this way.

"No!" I said, annoyed.

"But Kim I-" He tried.

"No!"

"Kim, just-"

No use.

"Bye, bye Brody!' I said, faking a sweet innocent voice and prepared to hang up.

"Kim, don't hang-"

Sorry Brody, to late. I thought as I put the phone back on the nightstand. Brody was my ex-boyfriend and definitely a pain in the ass. He had cheated on me numerous times according to what I have heard and when I actually caught him, I immediately broke up with him. He had this player reputation and I can't help but think that part of it was my fault for trusting him and allowing him to use me that way. And now, by breaking up with him, I basically ruined his bad boy reputation which he is currently desperately trying to gain back by trying to make up with me, only so he could dump me again. The cruelest part of it isn't even that, it's the fact that he is trying to win me back, while making out with every slut that's letting him. I still am trying to figure out what was in my mind for even dating him, but there is one thing that could explain all this-major stupidness.

I checked the time. 7:55. Great. Just great. Well thanks to that idiot I had woken up earlier than usual. And I always had to sleep enough or else I'd get all moody. And judging by the previous experiences no one wanted a moody black belt.

I went to the bathroom since there was no use to go back to sleep for like ten more minutes. As I reached the mirror I almost screamed at my own horrific refection. My blond hair was tangled up in knots, covering my tired light brown eyes with purple bags defining their outskirts. Here I was, Kimberly Anne Crawford, looking like a zombie in the morning. I sighed and took the brush. One deep breath. The brush was moved in my tangled hair as I was trying to tame the knots. After a while I decided my blonde locks looked presentable. Next, I reached for my small make up box. I opened it revealing only my lipstick and mascara. I sighed as I struggled to cover my purple bags, with almost no result. I gave up and walked out of the room and to my closet opening swiftly. I studied my options, calculating every detail. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a baggy sweater. I honestly didn't exactly feel like I dressing nicely, so I just grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Kimmy-" Georgiana said but I cut her off.

"It's Kim." I replayed, maybe a little too rudely. Georgiana was dad's new wife. She was beautiful, with her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was definitely a nice person and all, but she was the one my dad cheated on my mother with. And I could never forget that. I remember the tears forming in my mother's green eyes, her make up streaming all over the place, her hair that was usually flawless arranged, messed up when she saw them-in her own bed. He killed her- her father, by the name Daniel Crawford, killed her. She was so mad she ran out of the house and in the pouring rain, just like in every movie. And just like in every movie she didn't see the car, driven by a drunken man. But just like in real life, she didn't make it out alive. And that was the difference between movies and real life. It is cruel, but it is also true. Real life has no happy ending. Dad blamed the driver for Maria's death, but both me and him, and actually even Georgiana, knew the truth. They were the only ones to blame. I had learned to forget about love, just a month ago. I had learned that this word was a frictional word.

"Kim? Kim?" The brunette woman said, trying intensively to break me out of my thoughts.

"Ugh." I struggled. What was she talking about, I had no idea. But one thing I know for sure is that I wasn't sure I wanted to know."What were you saying?" I asked, trying, pretty hard I may add, not to sound irritated.

"Happy Birthday! Sixteen's a beautiful age!" She yelled happily.

I remained stunned as she hugged the life out of me.

As soon as she realized I wasn't hugging back she pulled away, giving an embarrassed smile. I faked a smile back. Wow. I have forgotten my own birthday. Well that is just sad. I decided it wasn't time for pity as I looked at the clock and noticed I was almost late, which meant no time for breakfast. I swiftly grabbed an apple and ran out the front door. It was 8:30 and we stared school at 10. What was the rush? I was going to my mother's grave, just like every other day. There was something today that had me determined to talk there, though. And as wired as it sounded, talking to her grave, it actually made me feel like she was still there, because truth to be told, I missed her, I really did.

I slowly made my way to the cemetery, not really paying attention to walking. The small town of Seaford was as gray as it never was before and something told me it wasn't a normal day. However, I ignored the dull weather and the cold wind as I was deeply caught in my thoughts. My father. He didn't even bother calling to tell me happy Birthday. I understood that he had to work more, considering Georgiana didn't have a job, but lately he had been neglecting me and even his wife. Apparently neither of us were of such importance to him. I stopped walking as I felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning around, I saw nothing. Deciding to ignore the rather strange feeling I took a few more steps, only to stop as a shadow passed right behind my back. I don't know for sure how I knew that, but I just knew. The rest of the walk to the cemetery was basically the same runtime: make a few steps, then stop. I finally reached the searched grave and bent down on my knees. I was for the first time speechless in front of her. Easily, the flowers I had bought were laid down on the cold stone. White orchids.

"Mother, I really, really miss you. I need you back into my life. I am really not sure where I am heading anymore." I started, and even if I had just said only a few meaningless words, I already felt like crying. I couln't think of anything else to say to her anymore so I just got up, without forgetting to plant o soft kiss on the grave, and turned to leave. However a rather strange sound caught my full attention. I turned around only to find the white flowers gone. I walked back to the grave and unintentionally glared at the place where the beautiful plans were just a few seconds ago. Deciding I was going mad, I turned again, this time definite on walking away. Once again, whoever made the strange sounds and stole the while beauties had other plans for me. I turned around, the second time, only to find a book. What was a book doing on a grave? And especially what was a book that old, which had apparel out of no where, doing on my mother's grave. I hesitantly walked to the place and picked the old object up. On the dusted cover a glass wall was painted, a beautiful white orchid drawn on it. As if I were afraid the book might just disappeared, I gently opened the cover. Something-either the way it had mysteriously appeared or just it's appearance-got me captivated as I read the legend it said.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok, so as I said in the beginning this story is going to be a little different from everything and anything I have written before. Now, I have bad news for you- Kick is going to Meet a little later, around 3rd/4th chapter. But I promise you that until then I will try and make this story as good as I possibly can :). Now I hope you liked this chapter. It was actually something that was meant to get you to know Kim better, well, her and her life. I really really really would appreciate your opinions and reviews to tell me how I did because I am seriously nervous about how good/bad this story will turn up. So please do me a favor ams tell me what you thought of this chapter, and also if it should be a smaller( from 10 to 20 chapters) or a bigger fanfiction( 20/25+ chapters). I appreciate your opinions but I can't know them unless you **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Between the two orchids is the clue you had been searching for,

But remember that only a witch can break the curse,

Only the one who has fallen

_Fallen_? Fallen where? There were so many thoughts entering my mind that quickly disappeared that I couldn't concentrate on anything. This small poem was not finished, I could tell but there was no continuation either.

I had managed to read the first half of the book, meaning about two hundred pages, telling a story about Seaford. I had to admit it, it was hard-almost _impossible_- to believe the story so beautiful written in the strange book. It said that a long time ago, around the sixteen century a witch-Carmella Dark- was sentenced to death. She was going to be burnt the following day, so when she reached the big stage, she started whispering something, no one really understanding what. However she kept repairing it, over and over again. _Ego mortui, non resurgent nunc_. It took the people a few good minutes to understand what was happening and as they realized she was saying a spell, they killed her with their bare hands. But the second she was dead, some of the villagers started changing. Their skin became tanner, their eyes darker, and they became more aggressive. Carmella had cursed the village and determined a transformation among the villagers. She initially wanted everyone living in Seaford turned into a _Ghoul_. A type of monster that killed humans by eating them alive. But considering she never managed to fulfill the spell, it was only partially done. Yet it was enough as the new ghouls ate the humans and determining the small village to lack of humans. However, with the help of the ones still alive, a young witch managed to make a glass wall, to separate the humans from the horrific monsters. This way, the people of Seaford were safe.

The wall had been put under a spell and turned invisible. It is said that only a witch can find the wall, and a powerful one can break the curse and turn the ghouls into humans. The ghouls' children, however, are said to be able to pass the wall, as they are and look like humans. They are turned into the monstrous creatures when they turn 18. That means when they are officially adults...

"Kim!" A voice yelled my name, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around to meet the red-haired nerd, by the name of Milton .

"Where have you been? You ditched the whole day!" He exclaimed exasperated as he ran by my side.

All day? That was definitely something I wasn't expecting. How did I loose a whole day?!

"I'm sorry, Milton." I tried to apologize, even if I didn't exactly know why. "But I got caught in this book I found on my mother's grave." I said pointing to the old thing in my hand.

I probably shouldn't have said anything, but honestly I had no idea what I was doing or even if the legend could be real. After all, Milton was my best friend so I could trust him with this. I studied Milton's face and noticed he looked strangely confused.

"What book?" He asked as if I were mad. I looked at my hands to make sure the book was there and predictably, it was.

"The one I'm holding." I said, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Kim." He started, but stopped as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"You are holding air." He said. In that split of second everything became clear. _Magic existed_, the book was a magic book. That was why Milton didn't see it. And the legend. That meant it was true, I was all _true_. One thing was still unclear, though. Why me? Why was I the one to see the book? How was I suppose to do something as important as this on my own. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't even a which.

"Just, never mind, Milton." I finally said. He looked at me questioningly but let it slip away, anyways.

"Why didn't you come to school?" Milton asked, not dropping the subject. Great... I really needed him off my back right now so I was going to lie. Small problem, though: I am a horrible lier.

"I-ugh-I" I struggled to find something as Milton was looking intrigued at me. "I haven't finished my Chemistry project and I had do do it." I said, pretty satisfied at my pretty little lie.

"Oh, ok. And by the way, Brody told me to tell you that he misses you. And he demonstrates that by kissing every _slut_." Milton said and I flinched a little. He's not really the one to swear and when he does it, you know he is mad.

"Milton, what happened?" I asked him, for a second forgetting about the book. "Well, Julie and I fought today and I kinda find it stupid." He explained. Julie was his girlfriend and I could tell they both loved each other very much. But it's obvious love never lasts. However, I couldn't exactly tell him that as I knew he was heart-broken.

"Well what did you fought about?" I asked trying to cheer him up. He was my best friend, after all.

"We were getting ready for our physics test and I asked her what nuclear physics are, and she answered that it is the field of physics that studies the interactions of atomic nuclei."

I nodded, not exactly seeing what the problem was.

"And?" I asked, a little confused.

"And?! The correct definition is: nuclear physics is the field of physics that studies the _constituents_ and interactions of atomic nuclei." He said, in a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen, Milton. If you really love this girl then you'd better apologize to her, no matter who was right or wrong. Just swallow your pride." I said. All you ever have to do in love is swallow your pride, that's all.

Milton nodded and turned around to go, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Two more things: Firstly, there is this new kid in our school and he looks damn dangerous. Even more dangerous that Jerry Martinez." Milton stated and looked at me straight in the eyes. Jerry Martinez was a latino, brunette boy. He was not really talking to people and usually staying alone, with his girlfriend, Mika. He is known for being very violent. He does karate at my and Milton's dojo but he rarely shows up and when he does, all he actually practices is murdering dummies. However he is not the smartest so he could be easily tricked.

"And?" I asked Milton. I needed more information about this boy.

"Well, he and Martinez became instant friends, as if they already knew each other. And girls are already at his feet." The nerd standing in front of me said. I was surprised to hear both of the two facts. I really missed a lot.

"Ok, got it. What was the second thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked, letting the subject fade away.

"Oh, right!" My best friend exclaimed. "Happy Birthday, Kim!" He yelled and hugged me. I immediately hugged him back. "But I have to go." He said as we pulled away. "And you should to, considering you probably don't want to sleep in a cemetery." Milton finished and laughed. I nodded and joined him, even though he was dead wrong.

As soon as he left I grabbed my book and my bag and went further into the place of the dead. No one knew that I had this secret place, a small tree house in an old willow tree. I had built the house on my own and I was pretty proud of what I had done. It wasn't too much space, only a person, maybe two. But it was hidden from a passer's eye and the best part was I had a clear view on the cemetery and the beautiful lake. I easily climbed up the tree and made my way into the house. I set the small mattress down and placed the covers attentive. I was used to sleeping here at nights, especially when I had to figure things out by myself. I laid down on the comfy bed and turned on my phone so I could have some light to read. I noticed the rest of the book was filled with strange poems. After a while I realized that they were probably spells, all kind of spells. I still couldn't believe that magic actually existed. I could maybe try and do a spell, after all I can't loose anything. I thought about what I didn't have right now-light.

In the dark, I am right now

I want light, I want to see around.

I said the words out loud and as soon as I was done, my pinky finger started shinning. I screamed in horror but immediately shut up as I processed everything. Magic existed. And I was a which...

This could have been awesome if I didn't immediately remember that the legend had to be real, then. I searched the book for the spell to make my pinky stop shining but I found nothing. So instead I figured out I had to do the spell myself. A spell has to rime, right? I thought for a second. I might as well try.

"My finger is shining bright

But I don't like it like that!" I said and noticed the spark was less luminous.

I smiled to myself knowing I did something, almost, right. Before I could try again, voices were heard in the cemetery, near my hiding place. I quickly hid my sparkling finger under a blanket and slowly looked outside the treehouse.

I noticed two silhouettes, one belonging to a boy, the other to a girl. As they got closer I recognized their faces. They were Mika an Jerry.

"We should really try to blend in more." Martinez said, as he took Mika's hand.

"As if. They'd notice something's different with us. Problem is, I wish I were never born like this. I don't want to be like this. And I only have four more months. You, only two." The unmistakable voice with the wired accent of Mika said.

What did she mean by all these? Only four months till what?

"Yeah, I know. But, hey. Good thing is that we will be together, right?"Jerry asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work too good, though.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still wish to be younger. Even if I were like Jack, I would still be transformed sooner or later." Mika's voice echoed in the silent cemetery.

_Who was Jack_?

"Yeah, well Jack does have five more moths to go. I just don't want to hurt you once I turn like that." Jerry said, speaking from his heart.

The two talked for a little more, while walking away. I listened carefully to every word they said but there was nothing important.

As they left my mind wandered to the small conversation they had. What did they mean by all of the things. What were they going to transform into? And who was Jack? I looked at my finger only to notice that there was no more light coming out of it. I decided to just go to sleep, the questions still haunting my mind.

**Hey guys! So it seems like only a few liked this story, BUT I promise that even if I only have 3 reviews, I won't abandon this story :) I hope you liked this chapter :) I am planning to make Kim meet Jack a little faster just for you ;) **

**From now on, I'll probably update every two days :) **

**Anyways, REVIEWWWWWWW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning utterly confused about where I was or what had happened the night before. However as the events from last night sunk it, I couldn't help but think I must have gone crazy. The whole book, which, Jerry and Mika, must have been a dream! I must have been dreaming all the time. I quickly reached for my phone in my pocket so I could check the time. But instead of my phone I found something much bigger-_the book_. I couldn't exactly believe what had just happened to me... me being a which was hard enough to believe but the legend, the monsters. Why now? Like my life wasn't complicated enough. I have a step mother who I hate but also who cares more about me then my own father who had absolutely forgotten about my mother who had died... and this is just like an never ending phrase. Not to mention I have a total of two friends, I'm an outcast and my ex-boyfriend is trying to kill me emotionally just so he could prove a point. And why did I have to find out just yesterday? I mean it was my sixteen birthday, so why did it have to ruin it. It is so not fair to find out on the one day you are suppose to have fun no matter what and- That was it! It felt like a lightbulb just lit above my head. I found out _because_ I was sixteen, _because_ it was my birthday. Well, that explains a lot. I just feel like some character in a cliché movie, and I actually hate it like that.

I swiftly got up, throwing the warm blanket off me in process. As I rebalanced on my two feet, I pulled out my phone. _8:30_. A sigh of relief escaped my dry lips as I realized I was still in time. Careful not to make a sound, like I could have woken the dead up, I climbed back down and made my way through the graves. Since there was no time to go home then go back to school, I decided the logical thing to do would be to just go straight into the educational building. As I made my way on the empty street, I decided that even if dad probably didn't noticed I had gone, I should sent him a text.

_Sorry I wasn't home last night. Spent the night at a friend._

My index finger found its way to the 'send' bottom and my phone was closed and flew into my pocket. Out of no where, I held the bag closer to me, my hand making sure the precious book was still there. Just then, Jerry, Mika and some kid I had never seen before passed me. I studied the unknown body in front of my eyes. He had long brown hair, done to perfection, not a single flaw. His shirt was plain black -at least from the back- and it clearly showed he was not someone you'd like to mess with as he seemed strong. I studied his walk for awhile. He was speed walking even if he wasn't late and his steps were easily made._ He tread_. And it seemed to be a normal habit for him. He was probably athletic. I thought as the three remain shadows in my view. Who was the boy anyway?I shook him out of my thoughts and kept going. As I reached school, my phone vibrated. Pulling it out, I noticed two unread messages: dad and Milton. I read the first one, from my father:

_Alright. Be home for dinner. _

No emotion.

No 'I was worried sick.'

No 'I'm happy you are alright.'

Just a neutral answer. I looked at Milton's.

_Hey Kimmy! _

Oh no, he didn't! He did not just call me 'Kimmy'. I hated being called 'Kimmy' as it sounded way to girly and just plain stupid. Kimmy would be called a five years old girl or a really spoiled brat. And since I was neither the nickname didn't suit me. I kept reading his message.

_Hey Kimmy! Hope you are not ditching today as well. I had a hard time covering for you. By the way, you were sick yesterday._

I sighed as I finished reading. Typical Milton. I decided to replay to him because, after all, he needed an advertisement before I will kill him for calling me that way.

_Well Milty! _

I stopped satisfied at my comeback before going back to writing.

_Don't ever call me Kimmy ever again unless you want to die and ran out of way to do it. _

I could already picture how I'd say this, simple and with a smile on my face while my voice was getting lower and lower and accumulating more and more venom with each word, each sound said.

_And no, I won't ditch again. Btw, thx for covering :)_ .

I pressed 'send' only to see another message. From Georgina.

_Kim! You got me worried sick! I'm so glad you are ok._

Yeah, well if you were so worried then why didn't you bother to call? I slipped my phone in my pocket once again and pushed the big doors aside signaling the entrance in Seaford High. To my surprise a lot of people were there already so that meant I had walked very, very slowly. Making my way through the crowd, I finally reached my locker. I entered the combination and opened the door only to be slammed shut by a hand, I have grown to know and hate.

"What do you want, Brody?" I asked, not bordering to hide the venom dripping out of every word I said.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that!" He started and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "What about you and me tomorrow after school?" He said, his face getting closer to mine.

I suddenly became aware of the position we were in. His both hands trapping me, him leaning agains the lockers, me with my back pressed to them.

"Um... What about no?" I said, a fake enthusiasm in my voice.

I pushed him aside and moved forward, for a second forgetting about me needing to leave my bag in the locker. However his strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, to the position we were before.

"Oh come on!" He said, his voice low.

"No!" I insisted stubbornly.

"Just give me another chance." He said, pleading. If I hadn't know better I could swear he was not acting. But he was.

Before I could say another 'no' someone else answered for me.

"She said 'no'." A voice unknown to me said, in a dangerously low tone. I gulped as I saw a guy. He looked pretty bad from what it seemed.

"Why do you care, Brewer?" Brody said, his stupid smirk planted on his face.

Without hesitation the boy flipped Brody effortlessly. The students in the hallway stopped at the scene and a loud gasp echoed through the huge room. The brunette boy, by the name of Brewer, made his way through the crowd. As soon as I recovers from the shock, I immediately ran the boy's way, forgetting about everything else.

"Wait up!" I yelled as the adolescent I was looking for came in my sight.

He swiftly turned around and spat out a very rude, I may add, a what.

"Um." I was takes aback by his response. "Thanks, but I could totally handle the situation." I said honestly, allowing a small smile to carve on my face.

"Yeah, it sure looked like it." The boy replayed sarcastically.

"I could have!" I said, my tone easing a little bit.

"Whatever you say, blondie!" The brunette said as he turned and walked away.

I heard the bell ring but for some stupid reason I couldn't make my feet move.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood frozen in place as Brewer moved forward, along with other students. My body finally responded to my brain's desperate commands and moved swiftly towards my first period, circled by other late students.

As I moved forward, my hand reached in my bag, making sure the precious artifact was still there. Fortunately, it was. I finally reached the classroom door after what it seemed like a way too long walk. English was first and I couldn't hate more this period. Not because of English itself as I really liked the subject, but because I had it with Brody and his group of jokers. I slowly opened the door, peaking in to see the teacher in process.

"Miss Crawford." The teacher, Misses Hamilton said, a slight sign of annoyance obvious in her tone. "Glad you decided to join us." She said sarcastically. All this time I kept my head down.

I was the teacher's pet, honestly, and I knew Misses Hamilton wasn't really mad. Well, not at me anyways.I made my way in the class room to see only two sits left. Brody or Brewer... Just my luck. I took the first step towards Brody but stopped, just in time to see his annoying smirk fade away. There could be nothing harder than to spend an hour with a jerk, idiot, perv Brody was. And the brunette boy, even with his overwhelming cockiness could never even be close to Brody. My choice was a piece of cake therefor. I swiftly changed my direction and moved towards the silent boy. He said nothing as I sat down and I really appreciated that he didn't ask why I had sat there. But after half of the period had gone by wordlessly, I decided he was pretty much almost equaling Brody. I still had to learn his name though and it was pretty obvious he was not gonna be the one to break the ice so I might as well try and make something out of this time spent together.

"Hey!" I whispered cheerfully. No response. I inhaled, trying to keep my growing nerves in control and exhaled. He was the cockiest person I had ever seen, no doubt about that so that meant he wanted me to apologize. Apologize for whatever I had done wrong which was- oh yeah, nothing! I wasn't the kind of girl to swallow her pride that easily so instead I thought I should just start a new page.

"I'm Kim." I said, as happily as I could considering the fact that I was pretty annoyed at his attitude. As I heard no response I was prepared to jump at him, giving him a whole speech of how bring rude is not nice but I heard him mumble 'Jack' though keeping his back turned. Suddenly everything seemed to fall into pieces. _Jack Brewer_-the new kid. Jack who had six months left. Jack who stepped so lightly. Jack who walked with Mika and Jerry today. Everything seemed to be obvious. Too obvious. Well, at least for me. I tried to keep the conversation going, praying I could get a better look of his face. Memorize his features. I can't explain why but this boy had an unspoken secret.

"So, Jack..." I said, a bit awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." I said, giving him a smile, even though I was fully aware that he won't see it. Surprisingly, he turned around and opened his mouth to speak but the words that came out weren't the one I had expected.

"Look, Blondie, Kim, whatever you want, I don't give a shit about this school. I don't want to be here anyways and trust me I will be gone soon and we won't ever meet again, I guarantee that."

I knew that because he was whispering those things it should have sound less frightening, but even in a low voice he made my hairs on my arms lift in horror. The way he said it, as if he could simply kill me and get away with it like nothing had happened made me more frighten then I had ever been my whole life. As soon as the bell rang, Jack got his things and simply stepped out of the classroom, once again leaving me paralyzed. As my body finally unfroze I got up and hurried to my locker. Reaching the place, I swiftly moved my fingers letting them do the well known combination and the door opened as if magically. I threw my bag carelessly in the compartment and reached for the Science notebook.

As soon as I found the searched item I closed the door powerfully and turned around only to find Julie staying in front of me. And she hugged me...

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said in one breath, then let me go. I nodded though confused about what she was talking about.

"With giving Milton advice! Today he bought me flowers to apologize." My nerdy friend said as if reading my mind.

"Don't even mention it." I said honestly. It sure was sweet and thoughtful of Milton to bring flowers to apologize, but it was pretty clear that even if he may love her now, the feeling was going to change sooner or later,_ it always did._ So cough up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the burette girl walk away. Deciding to follow her lead, I held my notebook closer to my chest and went to Science. I sat in my usual seat, right in the middle of the classroom, and patiently waited for the bell to ring. This class I had with Milton and Julie and no stupid Brody. Obviously the two nerds sat together as always leaving me alone. I expected no one in particular to sit next to me as my only two friends were sitting together but as the bell rang the seat remained unoccupied. I actually liked it that way, as I could extend on the whole desk. Yet, with my luck something had, just had to happen.

"I am sorry I'm late." The boy apologized. Even though he hadn't enter the classroom, I could feel he was not even a bit sad or teacher sighed, having nothing to do to him. "It's your first class with them so next time please try to be on time." Jack. He must be Jack, who else could start here. But to my exasperation it was someone worse then Jack.

_Brody_...

**Pretty short, I know... And not the best either... I am truely sorry but believe it or not I am kinda studying... So pleaseeeee REVIEWWWWWWW :D and by the way, nor Eddie or Kelsey will be in this fanfiction. Brody will kinda become a main character...**


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered huskily, not bothering to hide my annoyance towards Brody. He just smirked instead and laughed easily my current mood. Instead I gave him a death glare, making his laugh cool down.

"Come on, Kimmy. Don't be like that!" He said like I was the problem here.

"Don't call me Kimmy!", I snapped at him. And I thought the first period was long enough. I braced myself for the unbearable hour that was to come. With a few swears from me and a few failed make up suggestions from Brody half of the hour had gone by, sorta unnoticed. That was until everything went from bad to worse.

"For the rest of the semester you will have to do a project with your current desk mate." The teacher said. My eyes widened in shock. Oh, no, no, no, NO! Not Brody, anyone but Brody, to be honest actually.

"Can we change partners now?" I asked, trying hard to keep my voice at a normal vibe. I stood up, ignoring the pair of eyes on me as I spoke. The teacher sighed, obviously took by surprise by my sudden out burst. For the first time until now I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me.

"I can be her partner." A feminine voice said behind me.

Yes! I was saved. I felt as if I were running away from the big bad wolf.

"Thank you, thank-" I started but stopped as I turned around and saw who belonged the voice to. _Mika_. I didn't have anything against her but I was pretty surprised that she had volunteered. I looked at who she was sitting with and noticed Donna. Well there goes the explanation. No one wanted to be paired up with a slut like Donna. I studied her figure for a while. Her brown hair was dyed red, and despite of the fact that it's not her natural color it was at least acceptable. She was wearing a tight black dress that was barely covering her chest and a little to short for school. Her make up was basically as much as a clown's and it covered her face completely. I remember she was quiet beautiful and less... sluty in ninth grade but during the following year she changed completely. Now she ended up like this...

"Well then, Brody please move into Mika's seat." The teacher finally said, calmly, even if everyone noticed her exasperation in her tone. Swiftly, Mika moved next to me and the teacher went back to teaching, leaving the project details for next lesson. I zoom out and looked at my new desk mate.

"Thanks for saving me from that jerk." I said honestly and looked at Mika straight in the eyes. For some strange reason that got me captivated and I kept starring. I noticed a dark shade of green in her light brown eyes, a color pretty rare, I might add. Noticing my intense stare she pulled away from the lock of eyes and my trance seemed to have gone.

"Sorry." I mumbled still not sure of what had happened just a few seconds before.

"Your welcome." Mika answered and even if she tried to forget the awkward incident too, I noticed she was thinking about it too. Yet, it seemed as if she knew what and why it had happened the way it did. The rest of the hour passed uneventful and, as the bell rang everyone grabbed their things. Soon the classroom was empty and I once again was last to exit. It seemed that today I was not doing too good hurrying. As I walked down the hall, I opened my notebook making sure that I had written everything down. Of course I had to bump into someone, just like in these cliche movies. My thinks flew across the room.

"Sorry." I mumbled then sat up only to look straight into Jerry Martinez's eyes. The first thing I noticed is that I just couldn't break the eye contact whatsoever. His eyes, dark brown, almost dark, from the distance had the same dark green Mika's eyes had and something in that shade of color seemed to captivate me every time. I watched Jerry pull away, breaking the contact and I was once again brought back to reality.

"Here." He said while giving me my things back and just simply walked away. I stood in the hallway frozen, trying to figure out what determined the same shade of color to find its way in both Mika's and Jerry's eyes, what had gotten me so captivated. It actually felt as if I were under a spell. A spell... it couldn't have been! I made a first step towards my locker still thinking about their eyes. They couldn't have been wizards for the simple fact that they were talking about a transformation that made no sense considering they were both seventeen already. Also I bet Jerry would have done some magic and reveal himself if I know him good enough. Or put a spell to catch some girl's eye. That is, of course, until he met Mika. So what was it that linked him.

I kept thinking about it all day long, without an answer though. I easily made my way home, the problem still on my mind. It seemed almost as if I were meant to discover why their eyes were so similar, at least that shade of green, placed in the same place, near the pupil. It clearly seemed magical, but in what kind of magical? Did it prove they were meant to be? It could as after all, Mika was Jerry's real girlfriend but on the other hand, that wasn't necessarily a sign. Also what if it was just a coincidence and my mind was over thinking? I had to have that under consideration as well. I reached for the key in my bag, in process touching the book to make sure it was there, and pulled the metal object out. Introducing it in the keyhole I opened the door and entered the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled but there was no answer. As most of the time, the house was empty. I sighed and ran upstairs only to fall on my bed, not planning to get up too soon. However five minutes later I was up, changed, a bigger bag in my hands that had all my school stuff for the next day in it and still enough space for a sandwich. I swiftly moved downstairs with my bag and into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I put the food in the bag, and left a note on the fridge saying I was again going at my friend's house once again. I exited the lonely home and started walking. It wasn't until the middle of my walk that I noticed the sky's teardrops falling gently. But as I was getting closer and closer to my destination heavy rain started falling out of the darkened sky. I started walking faster and faster, and luckily the way was well known by me so I didn't bother thinking where to turn. However just my luck this day, I bumped the second time, into someone. Someone with eyes shades of dark brown that alternated with a dark, heart piercing blue, just near the pupil. I was once again under the eyes' magic. It was a miracle I could see those details, but something about those pair of eyes, just like the other two seemed supernatural. Yet, something specific about these pair of eyes seemed more powerful, like they had a more powerful effect on me than theirs. But who did these eyes belonged to? I urged to break the eye contact to see the owner's face but it seemed impossible. In the end, he broke the eye contact and the gasp escaped my lips inevitable as I saw who he was.

**Heyyyyy! How was it?! Good? Bad? I am sorry I had to change Mika's Jack's and Jerry's eye color but I thought it would help Kim figure out ;) I personally hate these stories/movies where the main character can figure out everything by themselves, with just little clues. Anyway REVIEW :D !**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack Brewer. Jack Brewer was standing in front of me and I couldn't freaking take my eyes off him. As my day didn't have enough awkward bumps into people. Plus what the hell was Jack Brewer doing at night, near a cemetery, in pouring rain? Then again, I was in the same position as him. Though the eye contact was broken a few seconds ago I couldn't seem to turn away from him.

"I never thought you could be so easily charmed." The cocky boy said but I swear I saw he was still thinking about the eye lock shared just a few seconds ago. Still, I never though there could exist such cockiness in just one boy. I sighed, my brain's desperate commands finally reaching my eyes and I looked away.

"Oh, I am sorry to tell you, but you are just as charming as a dead fly." I replayed nonchalantly. I swear I saw him shift a little, at my innocent comment but the rapidity with which he just passed me by made me thing I imagined it.

I stayed still in my current place. What was happening with me and not moving a muscle these days? It wasn't until I finally commanded myself to move something, anything-a finger for that matter of fact- and I unfroze that I noticed I wasn't near the cemetery. I was pretty much in the cemetery. So that meant Jack had been too. Now, what was Jack Brewer doing in the cemetery late at night was indeed a question that intrigued me. But as I was once again, in the same position as him and he didn't seem so interested in my personal life, I decided it was none of my business, in spite of the fact that a voice in my head kept telling me I should be interested. However, I ignored the feeling and went straight to my little tree house. As it was expected, I was soaking wet and that made me thank God for making me think about bringing other clothes with me as well. I unpacked my little bag and studied the things I had: a sandwich, the books and notebooks for school work, a flashlight, my spare clothes, the book and ...

I stopped, not able to believe what I was seeing right then. A silver neckless was there, hidden at the very bottom of the bag. But for me, it wasn't just a simple neckless. It had been my mother's. I had no idea why, but it was special to her. I decided to investigate on the mysterious appearance later as I might catch a cold if I didn't change fast. That was of course before I noticed my little hiding place had windows-actually spaces without glass- on all four walls. And even if no one usually goes by in a cemetery at night, I didn't exactly fell like changing like that. So instead I sat on my butt on the wooden floor and changed between the four walls with no holes. The so called windows were only until the middle so I easily slipped into my shorts and my plain white T-Shirt. However, due to my hair being wet I had to tie it in a high ponytail, so it wouldn't wet my shirt as well. I pulled my phone out, feeling relived that the rain didn't affect it, and looked at the clock. Nine sharp. I had no idea how time had passed, but it didn't matter. I decided it was best to start with my homework, than worry about the book and the neckless and in half an hour I was done with it all. I reached for the neckless and in the pale light made by the object I was smart enough to bring with me I studied it. Just as I remembered. It was simple, a thing chain you were almost afraid to touch thinking it might break on which a silver circle was placed. In the circle, there was a line, lightly outgrowing the circular form. I had no idea why it had been so previous to mom, but whatever the reason was for her to never take it off, I learned not to question and just think of it as a part of her. I carefully placed the silver object around my neck, the circle falling lightly on my body. I suddenly felt something strange, something magical going through my body and without me doing anything, the book started turning the pages itself, until finally stopping abruptly. I stared at the page it had opened at. The same symbol that the neckless had was drawn, besides it written '_The bewitched circle_'. On the next page there was a sort of explanation. However, it only said that a witch was allowed to wear it. So that definitely wasn't a clue I didn't know. Unless... I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what the phrase really revealed. My mother was a witch as well.

I started reading some of the spells in the book for a while and noticed the spells weren't something impressive, only casual, usual things you could do without magic too. A yawn escaped my lips and I took my phone out of the bag, unaware of how late it really was. When I saw the numbers showing it was almost one o'clock, I decided that was enough for the day. But as I was about to close the book and devour my sandwich, something-a spell caught my eye. 'how to make the double page'. What was that suppose to mean? On top of that, under the spell title, there was no spell. Only blank. A white, blank, page... I sighed as I closed my eyes for just a second. I couldn't expect to know everything after just a few days, but how was I suppose to learn without a teacher. Or maybe, I had to find a teacher myself. This was the last thought entering my mind before I drifted off in the world of dreams.

I woke up the next morning... In my room. How did I get here? And why was my room all purple? I had previously painted it in light blue. Purple was only when I was a small kid. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen as I was starving. But as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw my father watching TV. My eyes immediately flew to the clock on the wall. 10 o'clock! What was he doing here, in our house at 10 a.m.?! And more importantly, what was I doing at 10 in the morning still at home?! I hurried upstairs but stopped dead in my tracks as I saw... My mother. A lone tear escaped my eyes as I hurried and hugged her. But she ignored me, and instead went to my father. A quick kiss was shared and she sat next to him. But as soon as she made herself comfortable, a little blonde girl came running towards the two of them. I watched as I recognized the little girl-a younger me. Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting the family moment and mom immediately ran to pick it up. As she heard the name on the other end, she replayed 'Hello, Misses Clarkson.' I gulped as I recognized the last name. It couldn't have been Brody's mom, could it?

"You know Brody is almost one year older than my little Kimmy, we can't train them together." My mother whispered. That phrase caught my full attention. What did she mean? What training?! What was she talking about?

"You already started? He is just eight!" My mother suddenly exclaimed. Was it possible that Brody was a wizard?

**So sorry for the looooong wait :( I was so caught in writing my own story I almost forgot about this fanfic... I am again sooooo sorry... :(**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up fully aware of the strange dream I had just had. There was no coincidence in the fact that I had dreamed what I just did, but there had to be a mistake. I simply couldn't believe that Brody Clarkson had the luck to be gifted with something as wonderful, as beautiful, as magical as powers. It didn't seem fair, nor right for him to get this as he didn't deserve it. There were people in need out in the world, who would love to be able to do magic and yet, he had this talent. It almost seemed _cruel_ to think that people all over the world ached for this opportunity and he had it all laid on the table in front of him. And he was not the only one who had it all done, as I was in the same position. But there was no time for that now. I was not sure what I had to do now. Was the dream true? Could it have been true? Well, after the last few days, everything seemed possible but... It still didn't seem right. I looked outside to notice the sun had been lazier than me and was still sleeping. I got up and changed back into my now dry clothes.

As I got up to stretch, I noticed the sandwich and as if on cue my stomach starting grumbling, announcing me it was still there. I swiftly reached for the food and took a bite, savoring it as if it was the last comestible thing. I finished my sandwich in an instant and reached for the book, out of instinct, trying to figure out the dream. I opened it but my mind was anywhere but at the words on the pages. I wandered to Brody and if he could actually be my only hope to understand the world of magic but somehow Jack's eyes found their way into my brain. The strange blue that seemed to have nothing to do with anything else, that water strain in a brown sea, it wasn't random, I somehow knew it, but what could it have been. It had the same glow as Jerry's and Mika's eyes. There was something wired, unnatural at the way the strains, the same model was present in all of their eyes. It seemed that something was tying them together, a secret perhaps. My mind flew back to Brody and his possible powers and I decided that, no matter what I did or felt, I needed his help. But how did I know for sure he was a _wizard_? The solution seemed simple: I had to follow his every move, to see if he uses something, anything that could make me sure he was indeed a magician. I gathered my stuff and took my phone out, only to notice it needed a plugger desperately. So I did the obvious thing which was to make a run home something that I clearly did. As I reached the front door and searched for the key I noticed I didn't have it. I rang the doorbell, praying someone would hear it and luckily someone did. Georgiana, of corse. She was a housewife, but it surprised me she wasn't out, shopping again. As soon as she opened the door, she engulfed me in a hug, as if she hadn't seen me in forever.

"Kim! You got me worried sick!" She exclaimed while letting me in the house. As soon as the door opened completely and I found myself in the house, I made a run for the stairs.

"My phone is dying so I need to charge it before school." I said while heading upstairs. However as I heard a silent sight I also added. "I'll be back down immediately." I finished and gave Georgiana a half smile. She immediately smiled back, as if she'd been waiting for me to give that smile away. I ran into my room, took the charger and plugged my phone.

As I looked around, I noticed it had been cleaned. Leaning on my bed, I also noticed it was a lot softer than I remembered and I soon found myself relaxing on it, as if I were on a cloud. The following hour has passed by unnoticed, and I soon headed out for school. I spent every hour, every minute I had with Brody to study his actions and there was, in fact, nothing different or out of the ordinary that he had done. That was until after last period when he came again by my locker.

"So, Kimmy." He started but he stopped and cleared his throat as he saw my death glare. "Kim..." As soon as it disappeared he regained his confidence. "I heard you had been staring at me all day." He said with a wink. It almost made me throw up but then I realized something.

"And how would you know?" I asked already knowing the answer. But as soon as my sentence was finished he dragged me out of school, his hand having an iron grip on my wrist. His firm grip released as soon as we were in the back of the school. As I noticed where we were, I started freaking out a little, not really knowing his intentions.

"Listen, Kim. You and I both know what we are. Casters." He started but I cut him off.

"You mean wizards?" I stupidly asked. I was basically yelling at myself for putting such a stupid question before I heard his response.

"No 'wizard' likes to be called that. We prefer the term 'caster'." He explained to me with patience and for the first time, he sounded nice.

"Prove it." I said, not willing to believe he really was a caster. I saw a confused look planted on Brody's face, so I decided to explain a little. "Prove you are a...caster."

At this he me gave a nice, sweet, understanding laugh. This was a part of Brody I hadn't seen before and I felt like I actually enjoyed it.

"Think of something that you want. Something small like a glove or I don't know." He said while smiling.

"What does this have to do with-" I curiously asked but I was cut off by him.

"Just think." He replayed quickly and gave a heart warming smile. I though about what I wanted for a while. A A puffy, blue, pillow. As soon as I pictured the fluffy think it appeared in my arms. I smiled widely as I hugged it. But as soon as I registered everything that had happened, I looked up at Brody, expecting to see a smirk the size of a mountain. But instead, I saw a cute smile planted on his tanned face and kind eyes that I could tell, hid something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, like a little kid wondering why the sky was blue. The corners of his lips turned into a charming smile and he answered.

"You. Looking and now, sounding like a little kid. It's quite cute." He said, determining heat to head up to my cheeks. He never made me blush before, even when we were a couple, but something obviously changed. I did not want to fall for him, though. So, in conclusion, I had to keep my hormones, feelings or whatever those were under control.

"Listen, Kim. Do you want to start the training now?" Brody asked, him becoming seriously. I nodded and so, we started.

**Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? Don't worry about Kim liking Brody. Jack will soon be in the picture as well ;) just a bit of a love triangle. Again, don't worry about it. Sooooo**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**i**

**E**

**W**

**:D**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! **

**This isn't a chapter and I am so so so so so so so sorry. I have been going through lets say an emotional period and I since I have the habit to pour my emotions into my writing, I thought it would be better to just wait till I'm better. But the problem is I am going to go on vacation and I won't be back until 18th this month. So I won't be able to update during this time. Yet, I promise I will write a chapter to make up for the lost time and I will put extra Kick moments in it :) So, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me right now and please wait just a little more. Anyway, I'm not dead so I will keep writing. **

**Irina XOXO :D **


	9. Chapter 8

It had been more than three hours since we started practicing, and for some strange reason I was extenuated. Brody had showed me all kinds of spells, from some simple thing like making a toothbrush appear to the improvised spells that were so much harder considering the fact that you had to be careful at everything you said as magic gave you exactly what you had asked for.

"Come on, Kim!" Brody said pleadingly. I had been trying to make mouse appear for the past ten minutes. I even made an elephant almost sit on me because I used the word in one of the improvised spells.

"But I can't!" I replayed, stretching every vowel in every word. Truth to be told, I was more than tired.

"At least try to-" Brody stopped realizing that I had been trying to make that stupid mouse appear for so long. However as he found the right words, he continued. "Try again, please!"

I had to admit, I was probably a difficult pupil but he wasn't that great of a teacher either... Wait, actually he was.

I sighed defeated and tried once again. "Roses are red, violets are blue

I want a mouse..." I stopped realizing this doesn't even sound like a spell. Actually, more like poetry.

"I have to finish my lesson for today,

So I want a mouse to appear right away." I finally said and surprisingly a cute little mouse came at my feet, out of no where.

"See! It wasn't that hard, was it?" Brody asked nicely as I pet the sweet animal nesting at my feet. I knew he was right, but Kim Crawford would never admit that.

"Pretty mouse, you have to leave,

We'll take you back to your family." Brody said and in the next second the mouse was gone. I had to admit, that was beyond impressive, considering the fact that I had barely managed to make that stupid mouse appear in the first place.

"Well, I guess we are finished for today." Brody said slightly disappointed. As I studied his figure I realized he had used the words _I guess_. So, what was it that he didn't approve of because he never guessed, he always _knew_.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" I asked childishly as he turned to face me.

"In the spell you said that was your last duty for today's lesson and I can't lie to magic." He explained to me as if I were some little girl not understanding what was happening. But truth was I didn't exactly understand how you could lie to magic. Anyhow I decided it was not worth asking so I just shut up instead, holding my pride.

"So..." I said, trying to make some conversation. Of course, he just had to make things awkwarder than they already were.

"So..." He replayed, obviously trying to think of something fast.

"I was thinking maybe we could-" He started but my phone cut him off.

"Hold your thought." I told Brody as I searched for the phone in my bag. As soon as O found the ringing object I answered it without bothering looking at the ID.

"Yes?" I said. The moment the person on the other end started talking I recognized the voice. Milton.

"Kim! Rudy is so mad! Come on! You have missed three practices and you know on Rudy's opinion that is huge! By the way, guess what?! The new kid, Jack-" Milton said fanatically as if the world would end if I weren't at practice.

"I don't care about Jack."I replayed flatly cutting Milton off. "Tell Rudy I'll be there in 5" I finished and ended the call before Milton could go on.

Swiftly, I made sure I had everything and as I moved around carefully, I noticed Brody.

"I'm sorry, Brody. I have to go." I said but as I saw his disappointed face, pity overwhelmed me. "Thanks for a great practice."I finished and gave him a warm smile to which he replayed with a grin.

"Anytime." He answered, a huge smile planted on his tanned face. I started running, on the way yelling a 'bye' to Brody who replayed with a 'see you'. I made my way in the small town towards the mall, where the dojo was. I didn't bother to slow down as I entered the small building.

"I'm here!" I yelled while pushing open the glass doors. I looked around, only to notice all eyes were on me. Milton's, Jerry's and... I stopped staring at the third person in the room.

"What's he doing here?" I asked Milton rudely. I heard him sigh as he turned to face me.

"That's what I was trying to tell you over the phone. Jack joined our dojo." He said, while slightly annoyed with me.

"Oh..." Was all I could say. Truth to be told, I was speechless. I studied his figure until my eyes laid on his belt.

"Black belt?!" I asked, ignoring the fact that the answer was obvious.

"Yeah."Jack answered nonchalantly. I stared in disbelief but soon my surprised figure changed into a challenging one, a smirk quickly finding it's way to my mouth.

"Ok. Do you want to spar?" I asked, acting innocent, though everyone could simply see through my act.

"ok. Are you sure you won't cry when you hit the ground, though?" He asked sweetly, like he cared. That officially pissed me off so bad, but I wasn't going to let him have the upper hand.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Just don't go crying to your mommy when you will loose to a girl." I replayed, just as fierce as he did. Soon enough our match started. We circled the mats, neither of us willing to make the first move. As I got a bit bored and annoyed at his attitude, I started, throwing a punch that he easily blocked. He twisted my hand, probably hoping he'll be finished with me but I landed on my feet, however with my back at him. I swiftly turned around just in time to block a punch. I tired flipping him but he landed on his feet. Loosing balance due to the move, I took advantage of his instability and threw a punch at him. Surprisingly, he blocked the hit easily and threw a punch himself. I avoided the punch but as made a step back, I slipped on something. Almost falling, I managed to become stable again, just in time to grab Jack's hand as he hit again and flip him. In spite of my effort, he landed flawlessly on the mats and in one swift motion turned around and hit again. One second was all that took me to notice his position. I grabbed his hand and got with one foot on one of his knees and flipped him. He slipped on the same object I had a few seconds ago which proved to be a banana and fell flat on his back. I was prepared to celebrate my victory when I noticed he didn't let go of my hand. Immediately I fell on top of him, our faces only a few centimeters apart. I stared into his eyes, expecting to see the same sea blue color but instead purple was splashed on his brown orbs. I was once again caught into his spell and by now, I was fully aware of the eyes that were planted on us. However, in spite of my useless tries to break free, I was captivated by the beautiful, very rare color of his eyes. His eyes soon moved over to one side of the room and I immediately regained completely and moved quickly off him, Jack getting up just as fast. I looked around at the people in the room, a blush coming to my cheeks. This was indeed an embarrassing moment. But immediately the awkward silence was interrupted by Jack's annoying voice.

"So I win." He replayed casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you nuts?" I almost yelled at him. With the corner of my eye I noticed Milton flinch at my sudden outburst. He knew too well not to mess with me when I was mad.

"What?" He asked innocently, his smirk though making obvious his intentions.

"I won!" I said, a slight sight of exasperation obvious in my tone. This boy surely knows how to get under my skin too good.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, blondie." He replayed sarcastically. I was speechless as he said the last word. He has to learn my name, for God's sake! It's only three letters, not that hard unless you have the brain the size of a nut, which might as well be the case.

I watched Jack turn around to head into the changing room, not really caring that I was mad at him. "Don't just leave, now!" I said, exasperated with his reckless attitude. Instead of turning around and at least apologizing he just waved his hand in dismissal. Swiftly, not bothering to think twice, I took his hand and used all my strength to flip him over, something I succeeded in. I smiled in victory as I leaned down.

"It's Kim. You'd better remember that next time.".I said, a smirk not bothering to hide on my face as I got up, ignoring the stunned faces directed towards me and went straight to the changing room. I heard a grumble behind me and knew exactly who it belong to. I smiled to myself knowing I had taught that idiot a valuable lesson. I walked straight to the girl's-or mine, in other words- room. As soon as I heard the door close behind me I quickly stripped out of my clothes and slipped into the shower. I started the water, letting the drops fall all over my body. Even though I didn't like admitting it, the previous fight had been pretty rough and though I have gotten used with effort a long time, the fight had tired me out. The. Cold, freezing water that had touched my body a few seconds ago, became warm and nice. However as soon as I allowed myself to relax, I heard a knock on the door.

As soon as the sound filled my ears I ran to grab my towel. Twisting it on my body, careful about not revealing myself I replayed to the sound. "Yeah?" I asked half confused of why would anyone want to talk to me right then, half annoyed because someone just wanted to talk to me right then.

"Kim?" A deep voice asked, and I immediately recognized the possessor of it. Jerry.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, trying really hard no to sound to mean. Jerry did, after all, nothing to me. Just the simple fact that we were not the closest friends didn't mean I was allowed to not be nice. In spite of my efforts, the simple words came out much more feisty than I had initially planned.

"Oh, um..." He said, trying to think of something to say. Before he continued I cut him off.

"Sorry, Jerry. I'm just not in the best mood." I said apologetically.

"Um, it's fine. Can we come in?" He asked and without bothering to listen to carefully I just said a 'no', loud enough for him to hear it and ran to grab my clothes. As soon as I had my bra and underwear on me I replayed.

"Just let me dress." I said, as I searched the room frantically for my blouse. I swiftly ran to the place I spotted it and put it on, then slipping in my black skinny jeans. As soon as I was done, I remembered Jerry using the word 'we'. He may not have been the brightest fish in the lake but he knew how to make a difference between 'I' and 'we'. It could have been Milton but in that case, my nerdy friend would have talked. The same went for Rudy so the only one left was... Jack.

"Ok, I'm done." I said. "You can come in." As soon as the words came out, I heard some whispering and I decided that I could look around for any personal stuff. Nothing seemed out of the place except for the water still running. I reached for the tap and shut it closed just in time to see Jerry and Jack enter.

"I'm sorry, Kim." Were the first words that had come out of Jack's mouth. My sudden need to smirk was replaced with a bit of compassion when I saw he truly was sorry. Instead I smiled warmly and told him it was ok. As I walked out into the training room I saw the biggest grin on Rudy's, our sensei, face that honestly scared me a little. Short, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes were one of the obvious characteristics. But what you would find out in only a matter of seconds was his childlike attitude, which most of the time was fun. That was, most of the time. But I could tell by the look on his face the next words he will be going to say will obtain groans from everyone else in the room.

"We are going to have a sleepover tonight!" Our sensei exclaimed happily. As I predicted, four loud groans echoed in the small dojo. As Rudy took in our response, his smile faded a little, until Milton just had to say something.

"You know, this could actually be a good idea. We do need, after all, some bonding here." The red haired boy said, mostly looking at me and Jack. Another round of groans soon filled the air, and as Milton would put it, our new favorite sport. So this way, I was stuck with three boys and the sensei in a house, bored to death.

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jerry said, trying really hard to sound enthusiastic. I mentally cursed, knowing that these games never ended well. In movies either when they were playing two would have to kiss and that meant they would be together afterwards or the ghost appeared behind someone's back. And I did not want any of these three near my lips nor did I feel a pleasure in being scared to death by a ghost... And yet, I went with the flow and agreed to play. Stupid mistake.

"Truth or dare, Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Ugh... Dare." I replayed, honestly not sure. And Jerry's sudden smirk actually made me regret my choice.

"Kiss anyone in this room." The Latino said, proud of himself. I frowned a second before realizing this was easy to get out of. I quickly reached for Milton and kissed his cheek lightly before he could even realize.

"Don't tell Julie, please! She already got mad when she saw me and Kim kiss, I don't need this too."

"Don't worry, Milton." I replayed and gave him a smile.

"Woah! Wait! You and Milton kissed?!" Jerry asked surprised.

"It was an accident!" I replayed, not really comfortable with the topic.

"Like what? Falling on his lips?" Rudy said sarcastically while laughing.

"Could we just continue playing?" Asked Milton, not too comfortable either.

"Yeah, Milton. Truth or dare?" Asked Jack.

"Truth! I'm not mad like you guys!"

"What was kissing Kim like?" He asked, the question making me lightly blush.

"Ugh... It was... Wired?" Milton replayed, embarrassed.

"Ok, next in line. Jerry. Truth or dare." Asked Rudy.

"Dare, for sure!" Typical Jerry.

"Ok, I dare you... I dare you..." Rudy looked frantically around the room, having no idea about what to dare him, as usual. "I dare you to pour that juice on your hair!" Our sensei exclaimed, obviously proud with what he had came up with. Jerry, predictably pored the juice on him without hesitation then came back. We all started at him in disbelief before turning back to the game.

"Jack. Truth or dare?" Asked Milton. Unexpectedly, Jack picked truth which put Milton into difficulty. After a few moments the question finally arrived.

"Why were you so interested in how kissing Kim was like?" A chorus of 'ooo' was heard in the room as Jack obviously struggled with the response.

"I didn't have a better question to put." He finally replayed.

**So?! How was it? I tried adding some Kick in this chapter but I don't want to rush into things. Anyway sorry for the long wait and I hope you liked it :) **

**Anyway Review! :D **


	10. Chapter 9

We played the game for a few more rounds before deciding it was time for a movie.

"Ok. What do you want to watch?" Asked Rudy, considering the fact that it was his house and he was the host.

"What about The Hunger Games?" I asked, partially hopeful.

"No way!" Replayed Milton immediately. "Way too much blood! Do you know what blood-"

"We don't really care, Milton." Said Jack, cutting him off. I couldn't have agreed more with him. After a half an hour debate on what movie we should watch, we all decided there was no way we could agree on one.

"What about The Purge?" Asked Milton suddenly. We all looked at him with wide eyes. It wasn't exactly anything our nerd friend would usually watch or even suggest watching.

But considering the fact all of us seemed exited about it, we ended up watching it. Did I mention thrillers weren't exactly my thing? Yeah, sure... I don't get scared when you come from behind, I don't scream like a little girl when I see a small spider but there was no way I wouldn't get scared at this!

"Kim?" Asked Rudy, concentrating on finding the movie.

"Yeah?" I asked, unsure of what he was going to ask. "Do you mind making some popcorn? It's _on_ the top drawer." The sensei asked, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Sure." I replayed while getting up swiftly, making my way to the kitchen. I checked the top drawers but obviously they were not there. Not in the bottom drawers either. Though I could have checked again, considering the possibility of not paying attention I simply did the easier thing.

"Rudy!I can't find them!" I yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to hear me clearly. I heard a deep sight and Rudy's voice.

"Jack, go help her. Maybe one of you will look with their eyes open." He said and I heard steps approaching.

"Well, look who it is! Miss I can't find popcorn by myself." He said sarcastically. I did my best trying not to roll my eyes but of course the temptation was too big.

"Can you stop being like... That for just a second?"I asked watching him searching in some of the kitchen drawers.

"Like what? Charming? Irresistible?" He asked cockily, stopping the search and leaning on the bar, meeting my face. I quickly looked away, making sure not to make eye contact once again.

"More like a jerk full of himself." I mumbled, making sure that Jack heared me clearly but believe I didn't want him to hear.

"Now, What was that?" He asked innocently, however his slight smirk giving away his act.

"Oh, you heard it."

"So you don't think I'm handsome?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you think I am."

"I didn't say that either."

"Jack!" Suddenly a serious voice was heard. I never knew Jerry could be serious. I watched the two that seemed to have a mutual agreement, understanding each other only by looks. I watched Jerry's eyes flicker with anger until I noticed something unnaturally strange. To my surprise they hadn't the same green in them, more like a light turquoise. Could it have been from the light? It must have been, or what was the explanation then?

"Ok. Ok." Jack finally said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well it seems like you two weren't able to find that stupid popcorn." Jerry said as a matter of fact and started looking as well. After five minutes of the same nothingness in our hands we stopped and looked at each other before nodding.

"Rudy!" All three of us yelled at the same time.

"Milton!" We heard Rudy yell back.

"I'm going." The red haired boy said and sighed. Soon he was in the kitchen with us. By the time we ended up our searching we decided there was no popcorn and told Rudy that.

"Really? You all come with me." He said and all of us went straight to the kitchen. He reached for one of the top drawers and _on_ top of it. Like literally the popcorn bag was on the drawer. We went back and sat on the couch, and of course, just my luck, I sat between Jack and Jerry which meant no freaking out and hugging the person next to me. I searched for a pillow but there was no where to find.

"Ugh, Rudy?" I asked as the movie started but immediately in the room echoed a girl scream. All eyes turned on me but I shocked my head, showing that I wasn't the one.

"Jerry?" Asked Jack suddenly and we all busted out laughing. Fifteen minutes into the movie and I realized there was no way I could watch this movie.

"I'm just gonna-" I stopped, realizing no one was really listening.

Milton, Jerry and Rudy were already terrified and it took all I had in me not to laugh at their terrified expressions. On the other hand Jack was totally relaxed and watched the movie as of it were a kid movie. I made my way to the bathroom and locking the door after me, hurrying inside and hoping I could simply stay there for the rest of the movie. It wasn't the film itself but people finding out about my dumb fear that terrified me. I pulled out of my bag which strangely I brought with me in the bathroom the book and went through the legend once again. As I was about to finish, something caught my eye.

"Ghouls tend to use their 'natural spells' to capture the human that will be eaten or transformed. The human becomes paralyzed and is an easy catch. Most of ghouls can touch and paralyze but there are different, more uncommon talents like eye locking or kisses. The ghouls' kids have the same power that is inherited in the family."

I was shocked... Could they have been? They couldn't, right? It was nothing like that... I was captivated by their special color, nothing more... Right? Yes, that was the case. Plus the book would have mentioned something about special eye color or eye color change but it didn't so that meant they weren't ghouls. I tried for a while to convince myself they weren't some mystical creature I wasn't even sure existed but something in my instinct refused to let the thought go to rest. In my extreme thoughts, I barely took notice of the presence next to me. That was until he said something.

"The book..." It was barely above a whisper but somehow I slapped. My mind began moving faster as I processed that someone was there and seeing the book. I got up from the floor and looked straight at the person in front of me, face to face but not eye to eye. Jack Brewer. What was he doing here and more important how could he see the book? Was he a caster? He couldn't. The color changing, the power of paralyzing, everything. Could he? No, he couldn't have... But yet... He was... No...

**Ta-da! How was it? I tried adding some Kicky moments here and there but there will be a lot more when Kim will figure it out and they will talk a lot more. Anyway REVIEWWWWWWWWW! (and btw thank you all so much for the last chapter's reviews) **


	11. Chapter 10

It couldn't have been. He couldn't have been. They couldn't have been. Yet, every single clue was heading straight in that direction with no hesitation. My brain kept refusing to slow down, millions of thoughts entering and disappearing just as fast in my twisted mind. I tried taking control but it was as if I were another person, just watching. How could I have been so blind? Thinking back to every clue, I realized that I had been unmistakably stupid for not figuring out. It seemed all just too obvious. Jerry and Mika's conversation, their eyes, non of them willingly talking to someone unless necessarily, no touching, just... How could I have not seen it? And now what was I doing? I commanded my arms to hide the book behind my back, though for no apparent reason.

"What book?" I stupidly asked, giving him a fake smile. I studied his expression carefully, noticing he was just as shocked and confused as me. His eyes were fixed on the place the book had laid before. Suddenly his face turned around, straight to look at mine, his brow eyes with now dark blue shades looking straight into mine.

"Where did you find it?" He asked, his tone low and frightening, like he was just about to murder anyone who would stay in his way of discovering the truth. I subconsciously took a step back, Jack imitating my action.

" . .it?" He asked again, this time even more scary, every word spoken full of venom, every single sound he made seeming like thought for a long time. He got closer until he was right in front of me. We locked eyes.

"I...I..." I knew I was under his stupid spell and I was fighting everything in me to stop talking. But he didn't give up. Without allowing his eyes to leave mine, his hand touched my arm, the touch paralyzingly me completely.

"Kim?" I believe it must have been some sort of question but he seemed determined to find an answer. I struggled, my mouth opening without any words coming out. Jack suddenly got closer to me, our bodies pressed together almost.

"Tell me." He whispered, beautifully and charming. I almost gave up, feeling his breath on my face. My skin must have been ten times colder than it was suppose to be, his hand burning the place it collided with my arm. I hated myself for the position I was forced in but I knew it was all his game. I tried my best to get out, but my whole body was stuck. I watched his eyes turn to a color towards purple.

"Come on." He spoke again. I suddenly knew exactly what I had to do. I thought for a little while, trying to block him out meanwhile.

"I want the spell broken, I want to be free again." I whispered, barely audible even for Jack who was so close to me. As soon as the words came out, Jack was pushed away and into a wall. I didn't quite realize what I had done until he spoke again.

"You are a caster." This time it wasn't even a question, more like an obvious thing to say.

"I..." I said, hoping, praying to find a believable excuse for why he was just thrown into a wall.

"Don't bother denying, I know it." He said, simply while getting up. I was still unable to move, not really daring. He was dangerous, I knew it too well.

"I'm not the one who can hurt here." He said, as if reading my mind. He couldn't do that, right? I mentally shook my head at the thought.

" do you mean?" I asked, shuttering, my head looking down just to avoid being put under that spell again. He got closer to me, not wasting another minute.

"Kim, you have an incredible power, don't you know?" He asked, trying to make eye contact. When I dared to lift my head up, I was once again locked. His eyes, now with a beautiful shade of purple in them made everything look more magical.

"I don't get it..." I said innocently, not really understanding what he meant.

"You don't know, do you?" I shook my head. I didn't understand nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Kim... I... No, _we_... We don't want to be ghouls. And... You can help us. Please..." He said pleadingly.

"Jack, I don't.." I stopped not really knowing how to say it.

"I know almost nothing about magic... Magic... Brody basically taught me what I know... So I just-" I was cut off.

"Brody?!" Jack yelled terrified. "What the hell are you thinking?!" He asked.

"What did I-" And again, cut off.

"He uses black magic, didn't you know? Didn't he tell you?" He asked, raising his tone almost to a yell. I gulped.

"Sorry. But I can't believe he tricked you." He apologized, and I felt somehow as if I were disappointing him.

"He didn't. I knew something was off." I replayed. It wasn't completely a lie but neither was it the truth. "I just needed a teacher."

"And our of all, you had to choose him?!" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Well who else?!" I asked, already annoyed.

"Us!"

"Oh, sorry. The book didn't mention you three were on the good side. Which I am not so sure about anyways." I replayed sarcastically, partially mad.

"Ok, sorry." He apologized, once again. "But please, trust us." When he said it, it seemed as if he was pleading, like he had no other choice but me.

"Ok." I said, not completely sure about what I just said. We got out of the bathroom only to be greeted by curios pair of eyes.

"You two? Together? In a bathroom? For almost all the movie? Well, that sounds interesting." Was the first thing I heard from Jerry. I was prepared to attack him when two strong arms held me back by the shoulder.

"Don't. We all need him." Jack whispered in my ear. I nodded and sat down.

"Well, I think we should all go to sleep now." Rudy said, trying to be the mature adult he is not. "Kim, you will have a room. Jack and Jerry share. Me and Milton as well." He said and everyone nodded.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Jerry started. "Why does Kim get a room all to her?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because I'm a girl, maybe?" I replayed sarcastically. I looked around before realizing that my bag and more important the book were still in the bathroom. I swiftly got up, not really bothering to excuse myself and I made a run towards the bathroom and back with my things. I arrived just in time to see all guys heading upstairs.I went with them and as expected, my room was the smallest, though it didn't bother me considering I was one and they were each two.

"Meet us in our room." Whispered Jack in my ear. I nodded slightly before turning to Rudy.

"Rudy, is there any chance I could borrow one of your T-shirts?" I asked nicely.

"Sure. There are a few left in your room." I nodded and thanked him before running in the direction of my room. I dropped my bag and swiftly navigated through the things in it. I found the short pants, I usually wore at night which I had no idea why were in my bag but was glad they were and opened the drawer. Just as Rudy said, there were a few of his shirts. I picked a black T-Shirt and changed fast before grabbing the book and going across the hallway to Jack's room. I hesitated before knocking. There was no turning back now.

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Not the time now... **

**You guys heared about Kickin' it season 4 and Olivia Holt not being in it?! I honestly can't believe it and I am pretty mad. First Eddie and now Kim?! Who's next? Jack?! **

**Anyways pleaseeee REVIEW! :) **


	12. Chapter 11

I heard someone mumble a low 'yeah' so I opened the door. I immediately regretted the decision. Jerry was on bed, fully clothed thankfully. Meanwhile, Jack had only a towel wrapped around his hips. Muscles were perfectly sculptured on his torso and his bare arms. I closed my eyes as soon as I realized, but his almost naked figure left a print in my head, in spite of my useless efforts to get it out. My mind wandered to that second once more, imagining my body pressed to his before I shook the thought away.

"I'm so sorry. I heard a 'yeah' and came in and... I am so sorry." I apologized, speaking quickly while turning around. "Sorry." I said again. A few minutes later I was told to turn around.

"Sorry." I replayed once again.

"It's fine, Kim. Girls see me all the time like that." Jack said in a serious tone. I became mute. Really? Wow... Ok, so player and no, thank you. That was of course before I realized he was being extremely sarcastic.

"Hahaha." I answered, with the same sarcasm.

"Oh, don't tell us you didn't buy it." Laughed Jerry. Jerry?! Laughing at my stupidity. Well that was something you don't and won't ever see everyday for sure. I quickly shoot him a death glare before the room fell silent. I guess it was the first time the two boys noticed what I was wearing because they were intensely staring at me. Uncomfortably, I pulled my shirt down a little, making Jerry slightly jump. Yet, for just a few more seconds Jack seemed put under a spell. The moment all our eyes met, I noticed the tension in the room.

"So, huh..." I started but was immediately cut off. Not that I had something good to say, anyways. Jack approached me quickly, his gaze not at my face, but lower.

"Kim? Where did you find that neckless?!" Asked the brunette, while staring straight at the object. Out of instinct, I touched it and pulled it under the T-Shirt. But before I could finish my action, Jack stopped me, _again_. It seemed he really liked this thing.

"Don't. Do you mind getting it off?" He asked, taking me by surprise. What was I suppose to do, I honestly have no idea. But I did the only thing I could considering the lack of space, his image of his body with only a towel still fresh and his wet hair that looked like a mess- a hot mess, I may add. I simply nodded and reachedfor the locker at the back. Jack helped me up and soon the neckless slipped in my hands. I held it up just to look at it again.

"Why did you want it down?" I asked while I sat on the floor, same as the two boys.

"You know nothing, do you?" Jack asked and looked at Jerry who seemed even more confused than me, if that was possible.

"Are you gonna keep saying that or explain?" I asked, slightly growing impatient.

"Yeah. Sure." He said obviously annoyed.

"Guys! Not a good time." Jerry said and though I hated to admit it, he was right. Jack seemed to have the same thoughts because he immediately stopped being kinda rude.

"Right. So, I think, from what I know, that the neckless is sort of a lucky charm, something that protects you from evil spells. But the real question here is how and where did you find it?"

"It was my mother's." I replayed simply, dryly.

"And you are telling me that she gave this to you?" Asked Jack, probably knowing the answer already. I stood silent for a few moments, not knowing wether I should spill it or lie about it.

"Yes." I replayed coldly and out of instinct looked away, taking a sudden interest on the carpet we were sitting on.

"Kim." Jerry intertwined. "We can't help each other if we lie to each other." Jack continued. I sighed and gave up, knowing that they were right. I told them straight where I had found the precious object but kept my voice steady and emotionless.

"Ok. What about this?" Jerry started just as I finished. "Each and everyone of us has to tell a secret. This way, we will know each other better." He said and I think, for the first time he was actually right.

"Ok." I decided though I wasn't really sure what I was doing.

"Fine." Jack grumbled.

"Who starts?" Well, that was a good question. Who dared to start.

"I will." I replayed, nonchalance in my tone as I was trying to mask my nervousness. "I sing." I continued, saying it in one breath.

"What?!" Asked Jerry confused.

"I don't believe you!" Added Jack.

"Ok, well let's see." I replayed, a bit offended that they would believe. "Everytime that you think you've lost your shine

Just remember nothings brighter

You're the city lights

Everytime that you fade into the night

Just remember you're the fire

You're the city lights

That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh

Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh

Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, whoa"

"Wow." The two boys said in union. I guess, I could says I left them speechless.

"Ok, who's next?" I asked, a bit playful.

"I got an A in Logics." Jerry blurted out.

"What?!" I asked in disbelief.

"What?!" Jack repeated, probably just as shocked. "You? A? Logics? Sorry, I can't believe that."

"Well you'd better learn how to because it's 100% true." Jerry replayed.

"Oh, now he knows math as well." I said, while laughing. Jack soon joined me, while leaving a confused Jerry behind.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Jack said neutrally. I could see right through his act though, in spite of his efforts to try and hide his true feelings.

"Well?" I asked, more than curious to know what the great Jack Brewer was hiding. The first time he spoke, he said everything so fast that the only two words I caught were 'I' and 'clowns'.

"Come again?" I asked confused. This time he took a deep breath and out of instinct, I touched his knee, letting him know it was alright.

"I am afraid of clowns." He finally said after taking another breath. I smiled at him with kindness. To be honest, I was glad it was something like this. That meant, he had human feelings after all.

**I know this is pretty short and not too good either but it's kinda past midnight here and I am really tired. I am so sorry. I tried adding some Kick moments in it and I think I managed. Also, please review and please don't be too mad. **

**P.s. I don't own City Lights by Bridgit Mendler. **


	13. Chapter 12

For the rest of the night, all of us silently talked and laughed in the darkness, like we had been best friends since forever. Sometime around three o'clock I started having a fight with my eyes, trying to keep them open. At that point, I was already laying on the floor, sleep making my whole body almost numb.

"Kim? Are you tired?" Asked Jack though the answer was obvious. A yawn escaped my lips as a response as I allowed my eyes to close for just a second, though the effort to reopen them seemed too much. I knew Jerry had long ago fallen asleep so that left me and Jack.

"Shouldn't you go to your room?" Asked the brunette, a yawn from him being heard as fell. I would have usually simply gotten up and walked out, but the previous days plus everything I had learned exhausted me to no measure. Instead I did the only thing that was in my tired mind at that moment.

"Can you carry me?" I asked like a little kid wanting his favorite candy. As soon as the words came out though, I can bet I was the one more surprised then Jack. However, in spite of him probably being really tired as well, two strong arms found their way on me, pulling my body up. I left my head on his chest and closed my eyes once again. Without noticing, I was placed on the bed and as soon as I felt the sheets underneath me, I drifted away.

I woke up the next morning, and without a reason I reached for the silver neckless. To my surprise, it wasn't there. I got up, recalling the events from the precedent night and went straight to Jack and Jerry's room, praying it was still there. I opened the door, without bothering to knock and ignored a shirtless Jack and a missing Jerry and sat on the carpet. My fingers moved continuously on the carpet. Suddenly, I heard Jerry's high pitched scream and a door shut close but ignored both.

"Dude!" Jerry's voice yelled from the bathroom. "Next time Kim is in the room tell me. I have no intention in letting Kim see me naked!" The Latino idiot said and simply out of instinct I almost vomited at the horrible thought. Finally convinced my neckless wasn't there, I turned around to face Jack, convinced he had put on a shirt by the time. But boy, was I wrong.

"Have you guys found my neckless last night?" I asked desperate, ignoring a confused Jerry who just came out of the bathroom.

"No... Are you sure you-"

"Positive" I replayed to Jack. What was I doing? I needed that neckless, especially now.

"What if...?" Asked Jack and I caught up.

"No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. Right?" I asked, mostly hopeful than sure.

"I have no idea how strong he is. He could be able to do anything and well... Everything. Are you absolutely sure you didn't left it...?"

"No doubt in that."

"Guys? What are we talking about?" Asked Jerry, interrupting our confusing discussion.

"Kim left her neckless here and we can't find it. There is a possibility Brody stole it." Explained Jack."Did he ever get close enough to make a spell on it?" He continued, now his question directed towards me.

"I... Yes." A deep sigh escaped my mouth as I sat down.

* * *

Brody moved closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked with one eye at him, the other at the flying branch.

"Don't get distracted." He replayed, getting even closer. I struggled to remain focused on the object.

"It's kind of hard, you know?" I said, keeping my eyes glued to the branch, my mind though focusing on the boy in front of me.

Brody got even closer, his eyes looking straight into mine. I still kept my eyes on the pice of wood.

One more step.

His left hand flew on my waist. I fought to ignore it. With the corner of my eye I saw him looking below my face. At that time, I thought he was shamelessly staring at my breasts but now, I understood it wasn't the case. His hand left my body and reached the level just above my chest. His finger stayed for a second pointed at the place where I knew was the neckless before he took a step back.

"Someone had been concentrating." He said, giving me a warm smile. I smiled back, unaware of what he had done then.

* * *

"Oh, God." I silently said as I remembered everything that had occurred.

"The book!" Exclaimed Jack suddenly.

"Why would he even want...?"

"Because it has secrets hidden and..."

"I figured every caster had a..."

"No, they don't. It's like a legend. That book is a living legend and if he found it... You didn't show it to him, did you?"

"No, I just didn't. At least this is good, right?" I asked.

"Awww! It's so cute how you two finish each other's sentences and understand what the other was planning on saying." Jerry said, and both me and Jack looked at him wierd. Really, Jerry? Now? I shoot him a quick death glare before continuing.

"Isn't there some sort of spell to know wether the neckless is in the house or not?" I said, not really knowing what the answer would be.

"I don't know." Jack finally said and signed, seeming defeated.

Silence filled the room and I couldn't help but think it was my fault we got into this situation now. Suddenly and idea popped in head and though I knew it might not work, it was worth a try.

"Wait here." I said while moving swiftly tonwards the door and back to my room. I returned with the book and searched frantically through the pages without success. I had to find that damn neckless. I just simply had to.

I closed the book frustrated and while I felt Jack taking it gently from my hands, I thought of one last thing. Improvisation.

"I lost my precious neckless, I have been nothing but reckless, but I need it here right now, my missing talisman." I said trying and hoping for the silver object to reappeared. I sighed desperate when it didn't.

Come on.

"I made a mistake, I left my talisman away. I need to find it again, to protect me."

Nothing.

"There is nothing left I can say, but please bring my neckless with me again." The same useless result.

"Kim." Jack started but I simply ignored him.

"I need protection, I can not be neglected. I need my talisman, bring it back to me. Magic and the world knows I need it to stay safe." I was prepared to give up, thinking how much protection could that neckless provide when Jack said something.

"Kim, I found a spell!" The brunette boy yelled and I suddenly turned my full attention to him."It said depends on the caster's power from how long away the neckless would come but it's worth a try." I nodded and took a deep breath before reciting the spell.

" I misplaced a precious object and lost it. But I need it right away, next to me. That is my neckless that I need."

Magically I felt a light object fall on my neck. I reached for the spot it was suppose to me and when my fingers traced along the shape of it, a big smile found its way to my it soon faded when I realized the most important thing.

"It means he's around here." I gulped at my own words, suddenly scared of it all.

"No, he's not. I would have sensed it. So would have Jerry."

"So that means?" I asked, not sure about it all.

"Yes." Jack confirmed my thoughts.

" You are more powerful than you think and Brody for sure knows that."

How could I have been? Why me? Why was I meant to have the book and the neckless? What was my destiny actually? What was I meant to do?

**Soo? How was it? I know it's much to ask... But do you guys think we could maybe, sorta, possibly reach almost 80 reviews with this chapter? Pleaseeee, pweeeety pweeeeseeeeeee...(big puppy eyes)**


	14. Chapter 13

As soon as all of us had breakfast, I left Rudy's house the first one, considering that the boys found it OK to wear the same clothes as the day before. When the door closed behind me, I started moving swiftly through the small town not wanting to be late. The lucky fact that Rudy's house was only 10 minutes by foot away, helped me. As soon as the house I grew up in appeared in view, I walked even faster, arriving soon at the door.

My left hand moved the bag closer to me out of instinct and I searched through it for the key. However, before I even got the chance to search properly, the front door opened, revealing my father.

"Where have you been, miss?" He asked serious as he looked straight at me. In spite of his seriousness, I couldn't help but notice he was distracted.

"Ugh." I struggled to replay as I got in the house, taken by surprise with this new attitude of his.

"I asked you a question." He said, almost angrily. Yet, his anger didn't show too much due to the fact that he was good at controlling it.

"At Rudy's." I replayed, a little more quiet than before. I stepped into the living room and for some strange reason I simply glued to the wall, something that intended to make me feel safer. The room was full with a scent of something unfamiliar, something like... Alcohol? I shook that thought out of my mind. It couldn't have been. My father hasn't drunk in years.

"What were you doing there?" He asked, his tone just a little bit frightening. He moved his body past the furniture and straight towards me. I held my breath, for no apparent reason at all.

"I... I was at a sleepover."I replayed, not completely sure I should have told him.

"At a man's house? Who was with you?" He asked, acting surprised.

"You don't know them." I said, hoping he'd just let it go because honestly I was a little scared.

" Well, now is your chance to tell me about them." He said, a smile coming across his face. A fake smile.

"Ok." I nodded, a knot almost forming in my throat. "Milton, Jerry and Jack. They take karate with me. Milton is kinda a nerd-" He cut me off, like I wasn't even talking in me. He got closer to me. And I was terrified to smell alcohol in his breath. My eyes traveled to an empty bottle of... Whisky. I looked away, hoping it wasn't true what I was seeing.

"So, you were in a house with three boys and a man? And spent the night there?"

"It wasn't like that." I said but he continued like I said nothing, nothing at all.

"You dirty little slut!" He said, a mischievous smile playing on his face. I remained glued to the wall, unable to think of an excuse as my father got closer and closer, his eyes traveling up and down my body, stopping at some points. The disgust I felt was unexplainable. How could a father even think like that about his daughter.

"That's enough, Robert." Georgiana's voice echoed in the room. My father turned around, his eyes fixed on her body instead of searching for her face. I noticed right away the red mark on her check. What have I missed while I was gone? At thirty nine, Georgiana looked like she could easily pass as my twenty something sister. Her body was perfectly shaped, and her face showed no sign of getting close to middle age at all. Her brunette, almost black hair was as well beautifully taken care of.

"Come on, Kim." She motioned for me to come to her and I didn't think twice before going next to her. We both left the room, swiftly moving up the stairs. As I walked, I felt his eyes burning a whole in me.

"Let's go to your room. I'll explain everything to you there." Georgiana whispered in my ear as we both headed to my door was silently closed behind the two of us and as soon as I knew he couldn't hear, I asked.

"Where did you get that red mark from?" After this morning, I had my suspicions but I hoped they simply weren't true.

"I think you figured our who is to blame for it. Your father." She said, mixed emotions in her voice. A voice of a broken hearted girl. Though she and I hadn't have the best relationship I realized then that she was only trying to be nice with me.

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry." I said, after a long, peaceful silence.

"What do you mean? It wasn't your fault." Georgiana replayed, referring to the ugly mark as she sat down on the bed, next to me.

"No, I meant for being such a pain in the ass for ya'." I said and laughed softly, my southern accent coming off. Surprisingly, Georgiana hugged me. "It's fine." She said in my hair and for the first time since my mother died, I felt like I had someone who was a little closer- still far away- but just a little closer to being a mother figure to me.

"Now." I started as I pulled away, looking seriously straight into her eyes.

"Ok, so... A few days ago, I had a fight with your father. He got mad and started screaming. After that, he started being irrational, and yesterday he even threw an empty bottle at me." She explained but it was obvious she was cutting everything short.

"And the looks? Your face?" I asked, obnoxious.

"I refused... To sleep with him until he'd calm down and today when he tried and I turned him down, he just slapped me. Simply, just like that. Afterwords, he went downstairs and I remained in my room. That was, until you came and I realized you needed help."

I nodded, fully conscious of the situation. Usually, the rescue would have made me mad, but I decided it was not the right time for my stupid pride to get the best of me.

"Kim, I think Robert might have changed." Georgiana whispered, with so much hurt and pain in the few words that it made me wonder it it wasn't a phrase she was firstly trying to convince herself of. The next few moments, silence filled the room, only steady heartbeats hearable. Deciding I hadn't gotten to much time left, I got up and grabbed a clean T-Shirt before changing.

I left for school, thinking about the previous events at my house and though I would have loved to go to the cemetery, I knew that ditching again wasn't going to help.

** .God! 10 reviews! This is the most I have ever gotten at this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Ok, so for the next chapter, do you guys think we could reach 100? I know it's much, but pleaseee. **

**One more thing, so... If I get more reviews, I will try to update faster. I don't promise, though. And if I get less reviews- well, nothing will happen, really. I'll update as normal. **

**Anyway, REVIEWWWWWWW! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

The final bell rang and I was the first one to get out of the classroom, and therefor out of school. The whole time I was in that building, all I could remember is my train of thoughts, isolating everything and anything the teacher or anyone else was saying. There had been times when I shed a few tears, but today... Today, I remembered my mother was dead. Today I remembered how Brody tortured my heart, by cheating on me. Today was the day my father had become unrecognizable. But mostly, today I realized I was alone. No one was going to hear my cries for help, no one was going to save me if I ever fell. So that was what I was going to do. Isolate. I needed no one, never did, never will. I could simply never fall. Because when you fell, you never know how deep you are going to go. You could fall just a feet, or a million. Bright lightning illuminated the small town, loud thunders covering the frightened gasps of children watching as the sky crumpled into pieces above them. Predictability, rain started falling heavily on my body, soaking me to the skin. Yet, in spite of the circumstances, my slow steps never quickened, not once, not even a little bit. There was something that had gotten a hold of me. Something monotone, something like black and white. I watched the clouds turn from a darken gray to platinum, almost white.

The sky cleared beautifully and the storm was soon to be forgotten. In spite of it, though, I kept my head either up, to the sky or directed towards the pavement which seemed to captivate me. But as the odds seemed to not be so nice to me, I tripped. Preparing myself for the impact with the wet, dirty mud, I didn't even realize I never touched the ground. Instead, when I opened my eyes I met a pair of dark brown eyes, shades of purple in them. I watched his eyes sparkle in the faded light, and predictably, I couldn't pull away. But this time, this time it wasn't just the spell I was put under, or at least not the eyes' spell. This time, I was partially choosing to simply stare, knowing he could do nothing about it, and he could not blame me for looking. I was in the arms of the one and only Jack Brewer, him kneeling besides me and right then I knew, I was slowly starting to have feelings for him. In the semidarkness, his eyes seemed much, much darker yet so kind and soft. His tanned skin seemed to have caught a natural glim and in spite of the sky's cold drops, I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside of me. It wasn't until then that I realized he was leaning in slightly and so, unconsciously, was I. But before something, anything could happen he got up and got me up as well. As soon as all sank in, a furious blush came to my checks and embarrassed, I dared to look up at Jack, when I noticed a faint pinkness present on both his cheeks.

My first instinct was to say something about how manly blushing was, just to ease the tension that had formed between us but I soon realized that it would only get me down deeper since I was the one blushing even more. Instead I said the single word that came in my mind.

"Thanks" I replayed, silently, not daring to lift my head up.

"No problem." He replayed, trying to sound casual though the conflicted emotions were obvious in his voice. As soon as I was back on my feet and fully stable, his arms let go of my body, and suddenly the warm feeling was gone, leaving me cold. Desperation took over my body, making me linger more and more for his touch. His eyes quickly met mine one more time before he turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait!" I said and as soon the word came out, both of us were equally surprised. As he turned back to me, I couldn't help but notice his eyes sparkling with indignation and... Hope? I gulped soundlessly as I said the next words.

"Can I show you something?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound to desperate, though I was. I saw a smile appearing on his face as soon as I finished talking. Seeing his expression, the corner of my lips curled into a smile as well.

"Sure, after you." He replayed after a while, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Let's go, than." I said, faking a playful tone. Though somehow, Jack managed to cheer up my mood nothing changed the fact that I was alone. How could he come at just the right moment?

"What happened? Why did I come at just the right moment?" Jack asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

"What?" I asked slightly confused, before realizing what he meant. "I said that out loud." The words came out and were meant just for me rather than for the brunette next to me.

"Yeah, but you can trust me." He said and I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks.

"Can I? Can I really?" I asked seriously, before turning around and simply walking away. After a few seconds of shock, I heard Jack's footsteps fastening to catch up with me.

"Yes, you can." He stated as he got past me, walking backwards just to look straight into my eyes. I soon realized that his eyes were a key to his soul, an open window, a clear view. And he was not lying. For the rest of the walk, I told him about Brody, him cheating and the fact that now he seemed to completely have changed. I told him about Georgiana and how I never really given her a change and lastly I told him about my father and his sudden change.

"Do you think Georgiana is safe? There with him?" I asked Jack, concerned about her.

"She is a grown up woman, Kim." He started as he watched me, studying every detail of my concerned expression. "She can handle a night alone." I nodded, subconsciously, not fully, or even partially convinced.

"What about your mother?" Asked Jack suddenly. All the time I talked he stayed silent, intertwining only when I needed it, and he seemed to know exactly what to say. I looked around, noticing we reached the cemetery before giving him a half smile.

"Follow me." I said and went straight in the dead's place, to my mother's grave. As I reached the place, I turned to see Jack's expression as he read the tomb stone.

"Maria Crawford. 1963-2013. God heals all wounds." Jack read silently, not taking his eyes off the white stone. "I'm so sorry, Kim." He finally said, his eyes looking into mine.

**Ta-da! How was it? Kim liked Jaaaaack! :) By the way, thank you guys soooo much for the beautiful reviews. 99. Nice :D Anyway, REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

I watched his expression carefully before finally answering.

"It's ok." I said but both me and him knew it wasn't. "Isn't it ironic? Just before her 50th birthday. Half a decade, what a beautiful age." I said, trying and failing to smile.

I finally sighed, knowing there was nothing left I could have done. Suddenly, a warm hand found it's way to my back, before quickly leaving.

I prepared myself for the questions about how she died and how everyone reacted, but fortunately they never came. Now that was at least one good thing: Jack seemed to know not to push me into saying these kind of things.

"So, is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked, trying to change the subject. I shook my head before answering.

"No." A smile flashed on my face. Not a big, happy grin but it definitely was real. "Come on." I said while reaching for his wrist.

Instead of that I grabbed his hand. The electrical touch surprised me at first but I decided that it wasn't something too obvious and on the other hand, I liked the warm feeling. I took Jack to the old tree, before stopping and letting go of his hand.

"So... Why exactly are we here?" The brunette boy asked confused, and I realized that he didn't see the treehouse. I smiled and climbed the tree.

"Kim? What are you...?" He stopped in mid sentence probably noticing the hiding place as well.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" I said playfully, almost in the house. From underneath me, I heard a laugh before noticing Jack climbing in as well. He moved swiftly up the tree, until he reached the secret entrance.

"This holds both of us right?" He asked as he stepped inside, sitting down next to me.I faked a frown, looking like the question actually raised some ideas and looked at Jack. He was definitely thinking about how the house would simply just crumble down to pieces. Seeing his expression, I couldn't sustain my laugh anymore.

"Yeah." I said in between cries of laughter. "Haha." Jack laughed sarcastically.

"You know it's not funny!" He finished.

"Ok, I agree."I said, in an apologetic tone. "For you!" Now laughing was inevitable for me.

However I stopped, seeing Jack's face.

"Sorry." I said trying to hold my giggles back. Suddenly his lips curled into a small smile.

"Wasn't so hard to laugh now, was it?" He asked and immediately a smile planted on face. "So, who build it?" The brunette boy asked after a while.

"This? Honestly, I have no idea. But my mother knew about it and she showed me. It was kind of our hiding place after that." I said, suddenly feeling the urge to tell someone, anyone all that was pressing me. There was something that had me captivated in simply Jack's way of seeing everything so crystal clear. I was stuck in his spell, and it seemed I would be trapped forever.

"You know, it's really beautiful up here." he said while getting up, admiring the view from every window.

"Yeah. I had the same reaction when I came here. " I explained, remembering the first time I ever got to see the tree house.

"Come on, sweetie." My mother's voice echoed in the silent cemetery. Something about her cherish voice made the dead's place seem so full of life and joyful.

"I'm coming." A six years old me yelled back, concentrating on not stomping neither greaves nor the little bugs. I remember my mother telling me a story about how bugs were actually angels protecting us. I was small and gullible and I believed the story immediately.

Of course, by the time I was around eight I had realized that it wasn't true. But in spite of the motivation disappearing, I never killed a single bug. As soon as I reached my mother, I noticed the big tree. The little kid in me found incredible how trees could have been so big so I remained there for a while, staring in awe.

"It's beautiful what nature can create, isn't it?" My mother asked smiling, looking both at me and at the tree.

"Yeah." My six years old mind commanded my mouth to say.

"And we didn't even reached the better part!" An exclamation which such excitement that I was wonderstruck. We climbed in the beautiful hiding place and spent there the rest of the afternoon and evening. Back then I didn't consider she couldn't have told my father but now, I don't think she did. But the question was, why didn't she.

I sighed deeply, remembering my mother's photo that had been put on her grave at the funeral. Something about that picture seemed to have captured her beautiful features, physical and psychical. Her dirty blonde hair, her beautiful yet pale face, her blue eyes piercing right through your soul in the most beautiful and rare way. The way her laugh could brighten anyone's day, how her eyes were always showing she cared and how her smile never left her face. Even though at nights, I sometimes tried to picture how she would look now, though I am conscious of the fact she wouldn't have changed much, her image was frozen in time, just like a photograph.

The time I found out dad had been cheating on her, I couldn't believe who would have done something like that to such a beautiful creature. All I thought was how when I was little, she'd always tuck me in, always came in when I had a nightmare and even when I grew up, she was the one to wipe my tears away. Sometimes, I thought she could have been an angel sent from heaven just to protect me. To this point, every childhood memory I ever came around to cherish were with her.

Then my mind flew to the night of the accident. The rain, the tears, every single detail seemed to perfectly match my mood that day. I forced that thought away. I didn't and never wanted to go back to that horrible dark place, it seemed just too cruel, too unfair for her firstly to be taken away.

"Kim?" A soft voice asked, getting me out of my trance.

"Yeah, ugh..."'I honestly had no idea what he had been talking about-if he even had-all this time I kept thinking about my mother. "What were you saying?" I finally asked.

His kind laugh echoed in the small room, the sound moving swiftly around the suspended cottage.

"I wasn't saying anything. But I do have a suggestion." He said and suddenly Jack Brewer seemed just a little bit nervous, but as nervous as I had never seen him before.

Seeing the way his mood changed, a part of me wanted to believe he was going to ask me on a date, though the most part knew he was going to ask something else.

**So? I know it's not my best. Sorry about that :(. I tried developing a little more on Kim's mom's character. Anyways thank you for the reviews and until next time, REVIEW :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! ****_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! _**

"I want to show you a place. But..." His words slowly decreased in confidence, his final becoming barely above a whisper.

"But what?" I asked, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. What was with that place so important? He took a long, deep breath before spilling out the words that took me by surprise.

"It's in the our world."

"In..." I trailed off.

"In the ghouls' world?"The answer, though obvious seemed to make no sense to me. No sense at all. Why, in the world would he want me to go with him there? In the place where they could eat me in an instant, like a small little big that meant nothing. Why would he want to bring me closer to danger. Unless...

"You want to kill me. To take my powers?" I asked, a single paragraph I found in the book replaying in my head over and over again. _Those who are called ghouls can steal the power if the caster will not withhold_. But it wasn't a question.

The relaxation made me feel like I have been stabbed in the back with a knife. Sharp pain erupted in my heart as I watched him. I felt so betrayed, so hurt, confused by mostly mad. Not at him... But at me. At me, for believing in his obvious lies, for allowing myself to trust him, but mostly I was mad at myself for actually hoping love could somehow, magically appear, that he would feel something for me. I should have known by now that when you allow yourself to feel, nothing good happens. You just get hurt.

I ignored his words, pleading for me to listen, explaining me that it wasn't true, that I was mistaking but all I could hear were 'Now, you figure it out, you stupid, little thing?' coming out of his mouth, repeating all over again, each time, a victory smirk playing on his lips. I felt his hand touch my bare arm, pulling me towards him. I struggled to free myself from the iron grip. I threw myself down, my bag hanging on my shoulder as I walked away. Footsteps followed me, my name being called many, many times before finally silence erupting.

I was relieved as I looked back and noticed no one, especially Jack, was there. I opened the door and entered the house. It seemed empty, abandoned. I pulled out my phone, only to realize that it was past midnight. Quickening my steps, I walked soundlessly towards my room before crashing on my bed. Before I knew it, I drifted into a deep sleep.

I watched my mom walk towards me, her white summer dress blowing in the wind, exposing her lovely figure. Light lines were viable at the corner of each blue eye, showing she was defiantly getting older, though that was the only clue. Before she could reach me, though she fell in the ground, in her place appearing dad and Georgiana, all dressed in black, the same black clothes they had worn at the funeral. As they got closer, with each step it seemed their smirk only widened. Out of no where, Brody appeared behind my back and the three of them cornered me. I screamed for help but no one heard me. I was locked, jailed by them. Suddenly a wolf appeared, and evereyone backed away from me. The animal had shiny, long, dark, brown hair and on its lips there was something like a smile as we both watched the three drifting away.

I woke up, perspiration drawing me, my blouse almost glued to the skin. What the dream meant, I had no idea. All I knew is that I decided to ignore it .

Days went by, after that weeks, and I completely tuned out everything around me. I pretended my life was normal, that I wasn't a caster, that Brody was still the biggest jerk ever, that I still wasn't talking to Jerry nor Jack.

The project I had to do with Mika flew by unnoticed and though she was constantly subtle reminders that I could help her, nothing changed. I haven't used my powers because, I had none. And I will never have. I was simply a human being, and there were no mystical creatures named ghouls in the world.

A loud groan escaped my lips. I was lying on my bed, trying to convince myself that it had all been some kind of wired dream. But it wasn't. The fact that I was denying everything didn't mean it was not happening. Because it was... And I could change those facts no matter how hard I tried. Just because I wanted something, didn't mean I would simply get it. I had to do something, but as seconds, followed by minutes passed by, I realized there was nothing I could do.

So instead I just got up and went to school, preparing for yet another usual day. The walk towards the grand building seemed shorter than usual, and I arrived soon enough to gain a spare half an hour. Holding my bag close to me, for no apparent reason I made my way straight to my locker, ignoring the sensation that a pair of eyes was literately following my every move. I swiftly opened my locker, and threw the books inside, before grabbing only the ones I needed. As I closed my locker, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kim! Wait a second!" The masculine voice that kept trying every single day yelled after me. I should have known it was him.

"What do you want?" I asked, obviously disgusted with him. I looked over his shoulder, only to notice some chick glued to the locker, a stupid smile on playing her lips. Probably, one of his victims.

"I just simply want to know why you had been ignoring me, or why you wouldn't pick up your phone or why ..." He stopped, before lowering his voice, his lips getting nearer my ear.

"You don't want to practice some more spells." Brody finally finished. I was so sick of him, sometimes. I still wasn't sure, even now, that he had indeed stole my neckless or not. "Or you can always practice something else." He said with a wink and though the comment absolutely made me sick, something in his tone made it look like it was a simple joke between very good friends.

Either he was a really good actor or really bad at being jokes. Which one, I had no idea, but I tend to go with the earlier. I sighed.

"Would you just go away, Brody?" I asked, kind of mad. I was really not in the mood for his mind playing games.

I walked faster to my first period, thankful that he decided not to follow me. I sat my books down, desk in the middle of the classroom and waited for the bell to ring, looking at the clock constantly After about ten minutes, Jerry appeared. Followed by Jack.

"Hey, Kim!" The latino greeted, hopefulness in his voice.

"Hey." I mumbled. I watched as Jack passed me by, without addressing a single word to me.

Suddenly, a slight pain in my chest erupted, stalling my attention for a , realizing I wasn't going to make a conversation went to the back of the class, where Jack was and soon murmurs were shared between the two boys. The rest of the day passed by in a blur, just like each and every other one and soon enough the final bell rang, signaling the end of another long day. I swiftly grabbed my things before going straight to the dojo, to free myself from the stress just a little.

As I made my way through the little town, I realized I hadn't seen Jack, Jerry nor Mika in any of my classes, except for the first one. Something took me back to the conversation I overheard the night I found the book.

"You, only two." Mika said to Jerry that night. Only two months to be transformed then. Now, probably it was a matter of weeks, might even be days. I shook that thought right out of my head. It wasn't my problem so I didn't have to care about it, nor them.

But as I got closer to the dojo, I heard loud voices arguing. My first instinct was to run in there and stop whatever was going on. That was before I realized who the voices belonged to.

"So let me get this straight?" Jerry's voice echoed outside in the courtyard. "I won't be a fuckin' normal person because you and your stupid pride refuse to go after Kim?" Well, I was partially hurt that they only wanted me to steal my powers, but I decided now was not a good time. It was over, they had nothing left to do.

"I wasn't wrong! She was!" Jack yelled back, feisty.

"Ok. But she thinks she is right. And if you would just simply explain to her that-" Jerry started, sounding surprisingly calm and mature. I decided to step in.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

**Guys, please don't kill me fore the following things I am going to say. And remember, I'd you kill me, there will be no one left to continue this story.**

**1. I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I didn't want it to be so long. It just kinda happened. **

**2. Listen guys, I can't keep updating every once at two-three days like I used to. I think it might be around two weeks, but the chapters will be longer, I promise. At first I wanted to stop this story for a while but I realized that just because I have some ...let's say... emotional problems, doesn't mean you guys shouldn't get your story. **

**3.****Thank you guys, each and one of you who favorite, followed or reviewed this story and thank you in advance for the ones who I hope will in the future. **

** ! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry"

These words kept spinning in my head round and round and round. Two pair of eyes were watching closely as I walked straight through the door, without taking a moment to hesitate. Just as the preposition came out, I realized what I had done. Only now was I fully aware of what had happened and doubts started flooding in like an avalanche. What if this was all a scheme just to help them? Or a trap? Or... Or maybe it was the perfect truth, crystal clear and untrained just like it was suppose to be. Jack was just being nice. Maybe, just maybe he was simply being careless but yet nice.

I watched carefully the two surprised expressions, searching each one of the four eyes for any sign of satisfaction or evilness. Nothing. Jerry simply smiled, while Jack was still looking straight at the place where I had spoken the words, though I had moved to the bench.

"Thank you" Jerry said.

Though they were just two simple words, something in his tone, the sincerity made my heart flinch. How beautiful. Such sincere words don't have to be a lot. Just a short sentence can solve simply everything.

I watched as the latino headed to the changing room, leaving Jack alone with me. Jack. It seemed so long since we both stayed alone. Though I was not facing him, I could still feel his presence near me. How long has it been since we were last alone? A month maybe? A month feeling him in the same room as me during class but not being able to turn and look at him or to talk to him. Jack. My stomach simply filed with butterfly at this simple name. Jack. Was it possible this was suddenly becoming more then a crush? Could distance actually pull two people closer together? I do not know the answer.

I turned around, my eyes locking immediately on the beautiful brown eyes so close to me. While turned around, I didn't notice how close together we were. His magical eyes. What were they starring at? Below my own eyes? My own eyes flickered to his lips. Such soft kissable lips. His right hand flew across to my body, before our eyes looking once again. He seemed to be asking for permission. Permission to touch my body. In response, I got closer, making our bodies touch. His hand found its way to my waist, and my eyes flew once again to his lips. I was lingering for his kiss. I leaned in, listening to nothing but my instinct.

But someone cleared their throat.

"When were you going to tell us about this?" Asked Milton, pointing to the two of us.

I noticed Mika had arrived as well, and Jerry was already changed, looking confused, as always. Each one of them seemed to think differently.

"Wait..." Mika suddenly intertwined, breaking the dead silence. "We just ruined your first kiss, didn't we?" She asked, seriously, though it was obvious she found the situation amusing. These words finally brought me back to reality, as my brain started working again. The first thing I realized was the position we were in. My left hand had fallen on his chest, leaving the right one tangled up in his long brown hair. Jack's arms were hugging me, lightly. We had just kissed. It wasn't something unique or something I haven't done before. I was falling for him. Hard. But that was not the first time, either. So then what was it that made me feel like I was alone in the world with only him by my side, no one else?

I felt myself blush as curious eyes were watching our every move together. Soon, his arms left my body, making me carve for more of his magical touch. Though I wanted him next to me, I gave in, allowing the space to interfere between.

"Rudy?" Milton asked, seeing the tension that build up in the small dojo. "Shouldn't we practice?"

"But I want to see what happens next!" Cried Jerry. "Yo, this is better than a movie!"

"Come on, baby." Mika intertwined taking the Latino's hand while leading him to the door.

"Well, I have some homework to do so see you guys later." Milton added, before following the couple on the way to the door.

"Just two students?! Practice canceled!" Rudy yelled exasperated as he watched everyone leave.

Again, only me and Jack were in the room. Just the thought of that, seemed to make me happier.

Awkward silence.

"So... Um... Kim?" He asked. My back was facing him and though I turned around, I made sure to leave a space in between. I still wasn't sure what was everything about. Was it simply a illusion? Illusionary feelings. The time when you think you like someone, though you don't? Could it be? My stomach tightened at that thought.

"Yeah?" My voice was weak and pathetic but right now I couldn't care less right now.

"I know it sounds dumb, but you really have to see this place. Please?" He said pleadingly.

I sighed. What was I suppose to do?

"Ok."

A simple word that came out before I could even think about it.

"Thank you!" A sighed of relief escaped his lips, as he grabbed my knuckle. Lightly, his hand fall into my palm and the two of us went out holding hands.

The whole walk was basically just the two of us talking about random things and just being ourselves. All this time, neither of us let go of the hand and as we walked, I couldn't help but thing we looked like a couple on a date. And I loved the idea.

Soon we reached the cemetery and as soon as I stepped on the rocky alley a feeling of anxiety entered my body.

Jack seemed to understand what I was feeling, because he squeezed my hand.

"It's ok."

His voice was warm and caring and I couldn't help but hang on the every word. I nodded, my doubts leaving my mind for a while. As we walked further into the dead place, fog fell, the lair getting thicker and thicker with every step we took.

"We are here." He finally said, looking straight into blankness. The fog seemed to be hiding something and though I saw nothing, I could feel something impure there, hiding.

"Come on." Jack's voice echoed around but I couldn't get my feet to move.

"Kim, it's ok. If anything happens, I promise I'll stay with you."

I'll stay with you. Finally, my body gave in and we both started walking towards the dense white shadow. His hand never left mine.

Suddenly, the fog disappeared strangely and in front of my very eyes, a village laid.

"Jack! Where have you been?" Asked an old man, while approaching us. I moved a little behind Jack as the man got closer.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" He said while finally being face to face to Jack.

"Grandpa, this is Kim." Jack replayed and for the first time I noticed the resemblance between the two of them. How could I have not noticed?

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said politely while handing my right hand. He shook it while laughing.

"Jack, be careful with her. We need her power." He whispered.

I froze in place not knowing what to do. He knew?! This couldn't be good. He knew I wast from here.

"Grandpa keep quiet!" Jack yelled in a whisper. "And don't scare her!" He added.

"Ok, I am sorry Kim. But you two shouldn't be here. And when I mean you two, I want to say, you Kim! Let me guess, he convinced you to come here? Girl, I wouldn't trust this fella right here..."

"Grandpa!" Jack suddenly intertwined and a smile cracked on my face. Family.

But then a question arose in my head. Where were Jack's parents... Though I was afraid of the what answer might be, the next phrase seemed to clear it out.

"Since Jack's parents are gone, I have to do all the embarrassing things!" The old man explained as he winked at me. I frowned a little, before realizing what he meant. I forced out a smile, though my mind was running wild. So Jack's parents were gone. Did that mean...?

"Kim, what's the matter?" A voice whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine as warmth engulfed my right hand. Jack gave it a light squeeze.

"Nothing." I managed to spill out and though I didn't fumble for words, it seemed Jack saw right through my lie. Luckily he dropped the subject and I decided it wasn't the best time to talk about it either.

So instead we spent about an hour or so talking to the lovely man at Jack's house. Though from the outside the village seemed to belong rather to the medieval age it seemed the interior was modern, something you would see in a normal house.

"Our lovely town was frozen in time somehow and though we somehow age, nothing seems to be able to evaluate." Jack's grandpa said. "But luckily those of us with kids can have these kinds of luxury like this cooker-thingy over there."

I laughed. He sounded just like a grandfather. Someone who would ask you how you make phone calls of an iPhone. The kind of person who seemed to not be able to understand technology but who seemed definitely not to care.

"I am sorry, sir. I didn't catch your name?" I said, trying to sound politely.

"Oh sweetie. Just call me grandpa. You ain't the kinda girl that won't stay 'round here!"

Finally his accent came out of the hiding place and I smiled. He was so nice to be around with.

"Well, grandpa we have to go now. I still have to show Kim that place." Jack finally said while getting up. I followed his lead to the door.

"It was nice meeting you...grandpa." I said, a shy smile crossing my lips. It felt so good to have someone to call 'grandpa' even he wasn't part of my family. His warmness just seems to add up to that.

"It was nice meeting you too, Kim. Please come here again. You are welcomed anytime." The old man yelled, as I walked further from the house with Jack and into a forest. "

Where are we going?" I asked after a while.

"To a place you will love." He smirked and for the first time, I realized I still had so much more left to learn about him and his family, his spices. Everything about him seemed just so mysterious. And I loved it.

We walked in silence, until Jack suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked, unsure. Though the initial terrify disappeared along with the village I was still paying attention to every crack of a branch and every sound of a bird.

"Relax. I just want you to close your eyes." He said.

That pretty much only made me feel a lot more unsure.

"ok." I finally said and I felt his hands cover my eyes. We walked just a few more steps until the two of us finally reached our destination. The minute he uncovered my eyes, I simply stood there in awe. So beautiful.

In front of my very eyes stood a small lake, with a beautiful, dense waterfall. The water was crystal clear and shining like little stars were all over on the surface in the dim light of the sliver mood. All in all, it was breathtaking.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked, looking at the wonderful landscape as if he'd never seen it before. "It's most beautiful at night, but you have to come here on the weekend. Spend a night here and then we can talk 'bout it. "

I smiled. "This sure beats my small tree house." I said, while I turned to him.

The stars above us seemed to form a chapel around us as Jack turned his attention towards me as well.

"Don't be so harsh on that small home. It's a good hiding place." The brunette boy replayed with a gorgeous smile. "But I still have to-" Another voice was heard. A deep voice.

"Damn it stinks of human!" A man exclaimed. And immediately I processed everything.

"Yes. This time we might not haunt a deer." Another voice was heard.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer.

I was frozen in place. Aware of the fact that Jack was desperately calling my name, but yet I couldn't move. Not even a muscle.

"Kim!" He almost yelled. This made me come back on earth and I immediately turned to him.

"Follow me."

These two words made me move along him, not even knowing what he was going to do. All I knew is that I had to follow him! I had to follow him as I had no choice.

We hurried around the lake and to the waterfall. Yet, as soon as Jack started climbing up the rocks, I watched doubtful.

"We are getting closer." The deep voice from earlier was heard, this time a lot more closer. Not thinking, I followed the boy claiming up.

"Here." He finally said after what seemed like forever. We were about three meters above ground and the distance was becoming terrifying. I watched as he somehow entered through the waterfall, soaking in the process.

A cave. A cave hidden by the waterfall.

"Come on!" He said impatiently. "And let the water wash you!"

I nodded and soon walked with him. I felt myself being pulled up by a strong hand and soon I was in the cave, wet from head to toe.

"Why did I have to-" I didn't get to finish as my mouth was covered.

"Are you crazy?" He almost yelled in a whimper. "Don't talk." He mouthed and though it took some time for me to understand what he was saying, I finally nodded.

"This smells delicious!" One of the voices was heard. I could imagine the creepy face of a darken stranger.

"The sweet smell of a girl." The other said. It felt as if I was right in front of them, looking at their hungry eyes and the huge smirk on each of their faces. I moved closer to Jack, careful not to make a sound and nudged my head in his chest. A protective hand moved over me as I felt the men getting closer. Than climbing up the way we had. And then stopping.

"Shit! The scent is lost!" A yell that made me flinch. I felt Jack's hand contract around me as I moved even closer into him.

"It's like she disappeared. She must have been with someone."

I heard one of them snort in disgust.

"One of us."

Footsteps climbed down. Then walked away. I sighed in relief, unaware of the close distance a hand made it's way to me and pulled me out of the hiding place.

"Kim!"

I screamed with all my might though it was no use at all. My feet reached in a second the hard ground, before I collapsed on it from the height.

"Damn girl! Get up!" One of them said huskily while pulling me by the arm. His eyes, though pitch black had a trace of pale green. Like Jerry's when he got mad. Dirty blonde hair was messily falling over his eyes as he struggled to keep me from moving.

"Dude! Help me here, would ya!" He yelled at the other one who seemed a bit older. His eyes changed from silver to dark blue, as he got closer to me. His hair was cut short and out of his eyes.

A tear fell from my eye as I realized I was alone in this. Jack. Where was he? He promised to protect me, no matter what. He just promised.

Though the younger's grip was hurting me badly, and I was scared to death the only thing on my mind was the brunette.

Suddenly, I was released from iron grip keeping me in place as the blonde fell before me. From the shadows, Jack appeared.

"Jack. Of course." The older one said, a smirk playing on his lips. "I guess I should've know. Just like your damn father. You have a weakness for humans." He laughed.

"Let her go." Jack's voice was low and calm and though he seemed to have ignored the nasty comment, the beautiful purple shade in his eyes seemed to be turning in dark blue, reaching almost pitch black. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I owe no explanation." The man replayed coldly.

"Yes you do, so tell me, Richard!"

"Oh, I get it. You love that stupid blonde, huh? Well, we might as well use that." The dark haired man said while getting closer to me. Not able to get up, I dragged my body back until I hit the rocks.

"Now, now..." He was cut of by Jack's attack. Richard looked back before smirking.

"Not such a good move, kid." He said and I watched the wound Jack had caused him on his back close up.

"You bastard! You'll have her over my dead body!" Jack yelled and for the first time, I saw him talking before thinking.

"That can be solved, now, can't it?"

"I am not dying that easily."

"Might be true. But I am after all the stronger one out of the two of us." Richard replayed and I saw Jack anger. He aimed directly to his chest but without luck as the man blocked it. Instead his right hand seemed to be bleeding a little. Yet, the wound seemed to close almost immediately. I watched Richard attack Jack, resulting a wound on his arm. Soon the initial calm that his arm will heal right away disappeared. How could he imagine he was going to win this thing. The two fraught for a while and though it seemed both of them had a fair amount of hits, Jack was still wounded. Suddenly Richard pulled out a sword resulting a chance visible on the brunette's face.

"Oh, so you are finally scared." The cruel man laughed as he prepared to aim. Without thinking, I looked around for a weapon and I spotted the other's man sward. I pulled it out from it's place but the blonde haired woke up.

"Not so fast, pretty girl." He said as he got up.

"Kim!" I heard Jack say, before a sharp scream echoed.

"Jack!" I yelled and turned around unaware of the fact that I let go of the weapon. I saw blood rushing out of his shoulder, where the sword seemed to have hit him.

"Oh, Kimmy. Your battle's over here!" The blond said as he pulled out his sword.

I prepared myself for the fight, in spite of the fact that I was scared. All I had to do was to simply take his sword. So in conclusion I had to aim for the right hand. Without thinking, I through my feet directly to his hand, not taking under consideration the fact that he had the sword. A deep wound was formed in my leg as the blade collided with my foot. I screamed in agony, making Jack turn his head towards me.

"Kim!" He yelled out but I ignored it.

"Don't mind me, I'm fine!" I told him though we both knew the truth. I managed to grab his hand before he could react with the sword and managed to twist it. He screamed in pain and I took advantage to reach for the sword. Luckily, I managed to take his sword. I stole a glance at Jack before realizing he almost finished that Richard off. I raised the sword with both my hands as it felt harder than it seemed.

"Ghouls won't feel anything unless you can get to a muscle or bone." I remembered Jack saying the night we spent at Rudy's.

That was it. I managed to lift the sword enough to wield it and aim straight to his shoulder. The wound seemed to be deep enough not heal so I allowed my head to turn at Jack. It seemed his battle had just finished with Richard disappearing and he was heading towards me.

"Kim, are you alright?" He asked as he approached me. I nodded before looking at the blonde who seemed to have disappeared as well.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I watched Jack getting closer, before realizing he was wounded.

"Jack..." I said while hurting to him.

Without another word, he hugged me tightly, his dirty hands wrapping themselves around me. Without thinking, I imminently replayed to the hug.

"I'm so sorry." He said, leaving his head in the crock of my neck. His hot breath sent chills down my spine as always, but for now I ignored it.

"It's ok. I'm fine."

After that the two of us set on the water at the edge of the lake as we sat in silence, looking at the crystal lake before our very eyes. For a moment, I had no idea what to say.

"Take off your shirt!" I said, demanding.

"Huh?" He answered, taken by surprise.

"I have to see your wounds." I explained.

"Oh ok." He answered and immediately his T-Shirt was off. His perfectly sculpted muscles contract and ease as his hands moved to place it away. I remembered myself it wasn't the right time to think about how he looked. I ripped a pice of my blouse off before mouising it in the cold water. I gently moved it around his bare shoulder, trying to stop the constant bleeding.

A few more hours have passed and though the wounds were cleaned and the blood was not pouring out anymore, I could see Jack hurting, even with his best effort to try and hide it. We have climbed up behind the waterfall once again in spite of my useless tries to convince Jack to stay down and we were currently talking.

"I'm sorry, Kim." Jack suddenly said.

"It's fine, I told you." I replayed, not really understanding what was the big deal.

"No, it's not." He said. I suddenly got closer to him, letting my head fall on his good shoulder.

"Yes, it is."

"But... I put you into danger." He explained himself.

"Jack, I did that myself. You didn't force me to come here. It isn't your fault. If anything, you saved me." I told him, while looking at him.

"But-"

"But nothing!" I said and looked straight into his eyes.

I leaned in, this time aware of the fact that there was no one was around to interrupt us.

**_Ok guys! This is it! Ready :D It feels like it's been so long though it has only been two weeks. As I promised it's longer than usaul and this is how chapters will be from now on :) . Anyways, I am practically writing this with a broken heart :'( so please pe patien with me :/. Also I update this chapter from my phone so I have no idea how correct this might be._**

**_Finally, please REVIEW :D !_**

**_LOVE YA, ALL _**


	19. Chapter 18

My eyes travelled to his lips, then back again to his eyes before noticing his gaze on my own lips. Was it possible? Was it possible for him to like me? No.

And with that, I pulled back, away from him. No guy ever liked me. No guy ever cared for me. Because no guy ever loved me. Not Brody, not my father, not Jack. No one. I looked away from him, sadness and pain going through my body, traveling up and down around my heart, toying with it, giving it false hope. Giving me the sensation I could no longer keep my heart into one pice if I kept fooling around with every guy I met that looked good. After all, just like any object. Once the cracks were deeper, the heart will give in and break. I was now fully turned away from Jack, by back facing him.

_Jack_. Even his name that was so common seemed to fit him perfectly, him and only him. I loved him. And that made it seem so much more painful. But, he did tried to kiss me. Or did he? My mind seemed to be completely foggy right now and I could not put my fingers on what it was that made everything seem so complicated. Was it really like this? Or was I simply making it complicated. Honestly, I had no clue but all I knew is that I was feeling something different. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, and in the cold night air, the hotness went through my thin layer of clothes, caressing my pale skin.

"Kim." His gentle voice calling my name was enough to make my whole body turn to face him. "Why... Why are you crying?" He asked and for the first time, I felt tears leaving my eyes and falling down on my face. My hand travelled to my cheek, if only just to check I was actually crying.

"I... Don't know." The way I said the words, though true, made me disappointed in myself. I was so weak, and worse I was allowing people to see my weaknesses. Before I could add anything more, a gentle hand caressed my cheeks, whipping away the tears.

"Please, don't cry." He said, while he pulled me into his arms. Both of them laying protectively around me, as I hid my face in his chest, trying to get as closer to him as possible.

Tears started following rapidly at an increasing speed, for no apparent reason as I shook up from the memories flowing in. All these weeks I stayed away from Jack, I had ignored my father yelling and screaming at Georgiana and though there were some times when I just wanted to intertwine, most times, it felt as if they were somehow putting on an act and I felt betrayed. Usually, I shook this feeling off but at times, but that time father yelled at her for drinking water, well that seemed he was just to lazy to get a good excuse. And I knew my father. He was dirty, he was a cheater, but he was smart. So what in the house was going on? Either way, the feeling of betrayal never left me, whenever I would hear screams , as if when I was home the curtain seemed to open up the scene and spotlights would shine on them. And Georgiana who supposedly tried to get away from my dad and went knocking on my door. Or house was big enough to find a few good places to hide, so why in the world come to my room? Why there when there was an attic and a cellar and... And the secret room I discovered when we bought the house. I sighed, remembering the room behind the big mirror. Though it was not to big, I had put a small armchair in there, with the help of my mother. She was the only one who knew. And it seemed my secret died with him. I had completely forgotten about the small cabin I used to spend time in. But that was nothing. There was also Brody who seemed to become nicer and nicer with every passing day. Like he was acting and actually aiming for something. What did the world want from me?!

The question echoed in my mind, only making me cry harder. It seemed everything was falling apart, since my mother's death.

_Oh, mommy. _

The lousy crying, has now turned into silent sobs, along with hiccups. All this time Jack had whispered sweet words to me, over and over again. He told me I wasn't alone, that he and Milton and even Jerry were next to me. But there was a difference. Yes, they would sure stay next to me while I cry, but would they be there when the reason of the tears appears? Probably not.

"Kim." I heard Jack's soft voice echo in the small cave. I looked up at him, noticing in the dark, his eyes seemed to sparkle unexplainable with beautiful little stars.

"Yeah?" I asked, the sad way he had said my name still being heard in my head over and over again.

"I know you don't believe me but, this I promise. I will stand by you, no matter what. I swear."

The simple but solemn way he spoke the words, making me believe him. For once, it felt I was not alone and I liked this feeling. This feeling that seemed so natural was something I had only felt when I was with my mother. The feeling of belonging, of being safe.

I nudged my head in Jack's chest, before realizing for the first time he was shirtless. Though the feeling of his hot skin on mine was unexplainable, that didn't keep me from blushing a deep shade of red. The two of us stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, long enough for a yawn to escape my pale lips. Soon, I was drifting into the world of dreams, the last thing I was conscious of being a soft pair of lips lightly kissing my head. Then, everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up to find Jack was gone. Swiftly I stood to my feet and made my way up and down the cave, searching for Jack. Nothing. I walked out, trying to prevent the water from soaking me only to find something I never want to see again.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I hurried down the rocky heal. The bright green grass had been covered with skulls. To be more precise, skulls of the ones I cared for. How I knew it, I have no idea. But I knew there was Mom's, Milton's, Julie's, Jerry's... everyone's skulls.

Suddenly, the light blue, cloudless sky turned pitch black, a storm threatening to start. The skulls had disappeared, in their place, the actual heads. Tears ran down uncontrollably, until something sank in. Jack. My eyes travelled on the bloody field, before landing on a moving body. Something that looked like a human, with rooted skin, its back turned away from me, not letting me see his face. Ignoring the danger I was putting myself in, I walked towards the faint figure, with each step growing more self conscious. When I got closer, the body grew tense as it turned around.

Suddenly I froze in place. Jack. His clothes were ripped in places, as he was all covered in blood. _Their_ blood. I planned on taking a step back, before thinking otherwise and made my way further to him. He, as well, got closer towards me, his eyes intensely staring at my lips. I tried talking to him, but words wouldn't come out, no matter how much I tried. It was as if I had forgotten words. We got closer and closer, until our bodies were touching. I felt his gaze never leave my lips, own lips, determining my eyes to fall to his. I watched him lean in, but as I followed his lead, a sharp pain erupted in my right shoulder. I swiftly looked away from Jack, only to see a deep wound cutting through my skin and muscle, reaching the body.

Before I could react, Jack's powerful hands have pushed me down, on the ground. His eyes were dark blue, every inch of his irises, as he got ready to hit one last time. I screamed and yelled, terrified of what was going to happen but that seemed not to bother him at all. He made his move, and before his cloas could reach for my neck I felt one last tear fall out of my eye. The sad part though, it was due to the realization that I was going to be killed by the one I loved.

* * *

I felt my body rise straight up, suddenly. I looked around the room frantically only to notice I was in a cave. I felt strong arms warp around my waist as I struggled to free myself.

"Kim! Kim, calm down!" A deep voice yelled behind my back. Suddenly the image of Jack trying, and fulfilling to kill me entered my mind as I screamed once again, this time, a worm hand covering my mouth. I felt a body pressing on my back, the arms tightening on me.

"Kim, it's fine." The voice whispered softly in my ear. Has it? Has it been only a dream?

For the first time, I dared to look behind me, only to meet the concerned eyes of Jack. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and without thinking, I wrapped my arms around the brunette boy.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said apologetically, while pulling away and in spite of the lingering feeling I needed his touch. I made my way to one of the cave's wall, before fixing my eyes on him, just in time to see his enchanting smile playing on his lips.

"Don't worry about me." He said, but suddenly turned serious. "Are you alright?" He finally asked, his eyes watching me intensely with genuine concern.

I took a moment to take in everything, before finally deciding it would only seem stupid of me to have dreamt such an idiotic nightmare. Instead I just simply nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I added, feeling as if words weren't enough to convince me. I saw Jack nod in the dim light, before laying down completely.

"Do you want to lay here?" He finally asked and it might have been because of the darkness surrounding us, but I could have sworn I saw him blush as he said the words.

"No..." I answered, in spite of my will. "I'll just stay here."

And once again, it could have been because the only source of light was the moon but I could have sworn I saw hurt in his eyes. I shook that though off, before making myself comfortable on the cold, rocky floor. Once again I fell into the world of dreams, this time traveling along with the beautiful ones.

* * *

I woke up to something worm caressing my cheek. My eyes flew open only to find Jack Brewer kneeling besides me.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." He said with a smile as he got up.

"I brought us breakfast to eat." Jack added, while handing me a porcelain plate with bacon and toast on it. I smiled.

"Thanks. But when did you get these?" I asked, curious while still trying to place in order the events of yesterday.

"Well, I kinda went to my grandpa to get them." He started scratching the back of his neck nervously while taking a sudden interest at the cave itself.

"What?!" I almost yelled, choking with a pice of toast.

"Relax, no one hunts during day." He reassured me.

I was about to nod understanding when I finally realized something.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically, taking Jack by surprise. "The I guess Richard and the other one were humans?"

"Ok that was an exception." He admitted but I definitely wasn't convinced. Somehow he sensed that because he continued. "Plus, you are in greater danger when you go out in the opening rather than when you stay here."

I finally sighed, knowing that he was right.

We both ate in comfortable silence, something I enjoyed very much because I could finally put my thoughts into order.

The other day, the fight had accrued, followed by my pathetic break down and then finally the nightmare. Everything seemed so simple when you put it that way, but what wasn't simple at all was the fact that I had somehow messed things up and my mind seemed to be going crazy, making me emotional at random times. And damn, if I hadn't known better, I would have blamed puberty. Before my inner battle could progress any further something popped in my head.

"Aren't we suppose to go to school?" I practically spilt out, interrupting the long silence. I heard Jack laugh, for some reason finding my question incredibly funny. Don't tell me in this world time went by slower.

"Kim, it's Saturday." Jack said simply, while trying to control his laughter. My eyes must have gotten twice the size as I realized that what he was saying was true.

"Right..." I replayed, embarrassed of my own remark. A few more minutes have passed in silence before we finished eating than putting the two plates in a corner.

"You know. When I was younger, I used to imagine how it would have felt living here." Jack said distracted, while sitting down, his back leaned against the cave wall. Without taking a moment to think about it, my body moved closer to his, making both of us equally surprised.

"In this world?" I asked, stupidly. I finally decided that everything was happening this way because of my brain getting stupider with every passing second.

"Nah... I mean, in this cave." He answered, and for a second I imagined a cosy home inside it. And I liked the idea.

"I bet you would have to pay more for electricity." I said, trying to crack a joke. Jack laughed a little, before becoming serious. His head turned towards me, making me look up to him.

"Kim. Did you ever wield a sword before?" He finally asked, his question taking me by surprise.

"No, of course not. Why would you even ask such a thing?" I questioned him, trying to find out his reason.

"Well, you definitely weren't mastering it..." He started and before he could finish up, I cut him off.

"Gee, thanks a lot." I replayed sarcastically.

"Just let me finish! As I was saying, you didn't master it but, you still did a perfect slice. And I am the one who should know." He said and I was suddenly feeling proud.

"Well, thanks." I answered. "But how would you know?"

"My father used to be incredible with a sword. When he had this weapon it seemed like everyone would be defeated by him, just him and his sword. That was, of course what seemed like from a six years old boy. Now I recall times when he came wounded, but all in all, I guess I just don't want to picture him any other way than like a hero." Jack narrated. His whole story just seemed so real, yet so impossible to believe, it seemed actually hard to exist.

"What about your mother?" I asked, hoping the question wouldn't bother him. Luckily, it didn't.

"My mother?" He started, questioning. Though it was clear to him he seemed to just want to repeat the words as if to make a plan on what to tell, to leave out no important aspect. "My mother was loving. She was just like the perfect mother: good heart, kind eyes, perfect patience, beautiful soul. But she was never staying still." His laugh seemed to fill the cave, a laugh from memories. "She was feisty and I remember dad once told her she wouldn't resist in a battle of his. The next day, she came with the head of the victim and a huge smirk on her face." This time, I laughed along with Jack. "She was incredible. Just give her a bow and an arrow and with one shot, she'd bring back four meals. I never figured out how she could do it, but as time passed, I decided to let it slip away."

Each of his stories was in the past, it simply _had been_. So was it that had happened? As if reading my mind, words were once again heard.

"The night they died..." Jack started after a long break. Though I was surprised he started, his face showed he was surprised as well by the words he had spoken. Though the reason was unknown, my hand reached for his as he started talking. "It had been horrible weather all that week and we were easily running out of food." Before, while he talked he looked at me, even if his eyes were somewhere else, imagining things only he could. Yet, this time his gaze was fixed no where in particular, simply watching the water crashing down from the fall. "They both went hunting. They said it would be safer to be two. But it turned out it was not as they never came back home. The next day, the weather cleared and along with my grandfather we went searching for them." Jack took a deep breath, stopping for a while, trying to regain his calm, fighting to find his words. "We found them both deep in the woods, on top of another, their bodies filled with wounds, opened and closed, bruises and cuts. My grandfather immediately told me not to look, but as I caught a glimpse of them one last time, I saw their lips connected, allowing them to share one final kiss before death took them away."

I felt my view getting unclear, tears threatening to spill. I shut my eyes closed before anymore crying could start. Turning to face Jack, I noticed the sadness and regret in his eyes. It felt as if every part of his story belonged in a novel about the tragic death of two lovers. It was simply the perfect tragic love story.

I gave his hand a squeeze, not knowing what else I was suppose to do or say, before I noticed Jack's eyes changing into dark blue, before going back to their normal purple. For a while, silence filled the place, the kind of moment you appreciate for the time to think.

"So, how does it function with the color changing?" I asked. For a while both of us had been talking, laughing, just having fun, while letting time pass us buy.

"Well, when the impure sentiments find their way to your heart, the color changes. Usually, it's the darker shades that represent the ugliness, so it's better to stay away in these cases." Jack explained and though this was suppose to be a serious topic, I felt like both of us needed some time away from the stress.

"No way! I was thinking of going straight to them to ask them how's life!" I replayed sarcastically and though Jack answered with a fake laugh, I could tell he was quite amassed.

"We should get going, though. Grandpa begged me to bring you back." He laughed carelessly as I joined him. My feet were finally put into action as I got up, before brushing the dust of me.

"Well come on, then!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm. He let out a laugh before getting up as well and took his things. I reached for my backpack, but before I could grab it, a tanned hand gave it to me.

"Thanks " I said shyly, making my way down to the safe ground. Jack followed softly and soon enough we were both on our way to his house. The forest seemed bigger this time and I felt like with every step taken, we were getting further away from our final destination. After a while of walking, I decided to ask about the road we choose.

"Jack, are you sure this is the right way?"

"I really don't know." His answer took me by surprise and, seemingly like a silence pact, we both stopped moving. My first instinct was to hide behind Jack as both of us noticed we were exactly where we have been ten minutes ago. There was one word going in my mind, and as soon as I spoke it, shadows turned into people.

"Ambush"

**Well? How was it? If you don't review, I'll never know what you think ;) **

**Anyways, I started a new story, called Bruised and I would love if you'd check it out. No presure, of course though. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try updating a bit faster. I was wandering,would you prefer longer chapters with longer breaks inbetween or shorter with shorter breaks? Let me know. **

**Finally, REVIEW :D**

**Irina xoxo**


End file.
